Son of the Emperor, Apprentice to Destruction
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story idea! That's right another story idea and one I guarantee has not been done before! Well nothing more to say another than hope you enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Walking down a hallway was a blue-skinned humanoid being. The being has long braided green hair, a tiara and earrings, golden eyes, wearing pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, blue underwear, armor on his chest with shoulder pads, and a long blue cape giving him an overall appearance of a prince.

This being was Zarbon, one of the two highest ranking generals and right-hand men to the Emperor of the Universe, Lord Frieza.

Zarbon was currently going to meet with his master, after receiving a message on his Scouter saying he, Frieza, required his presence.

Soon Zarbon reached Frieza's quarters and entered, finding Frieza gazing out into the emptiness of space his arms crossed behind his back.

"My Lord." Said Zarbon kneeling and awaiting orders or a reason why Frieza wished to speak with him

For a moment nothing was said as Frieza remained silent focusing on something unseen in the vastness of space. Finally after what felt like forever, Frieza finally spoke.

"Zarbon I am going to ask you several questions, you will answer them honestly whether the answer angers me or not. If you do not answer honestly I'll kill you, is that understood." Frieza said without turning

Zarbon gulped at this but nodded.

"Yes my lord." Agreed Zarbon

"Good. First question, who are the three strongest beings in the universe? And list them from strongest to weakest." Ordered Frieza

"Beerus the Destroyer, Majin Buu, and then… you Lord Frieza." Zarbon replied hesitating at the end knowing Frieza wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that implied he was weak

"Yes, out of this entire universe only Beerus and Majin Buu would be able to kill, and of course the so-called _Super Saiyan."_ Frieza sneered at the end

"Next question, why are the Saiyans among all my followers the ones who have the highest number of planets captured?" Frieza said

"Because… the monkeys live for fighting and they grow stronger the more they fight." Replied Zarbon

"Yes, the monkeys have their uses. But think about this a single Saiyan child can wipe out an entire planet with the help of a full moon. Now imagine a group of fully fledged Saiyans considered as 'low-class warriors' taking on missions that normally only their 'high-class warriors' would take?" Frieza said

Zarbon hesitated not sure what he was supposed to say.

Finally Frieza turned around his red eyes glaring into Zarbon.

"Simple Zarbon, if the monkeys believe that a few low-class warriors can capture several high level planets, what do you think would stop them from believing they could rebel against me?" Said Frieza rhetorically

"Uh, Lord Frieza pardon me for asking, but couldn't you simply destroy the monkeys if they were to turn against you?" Zarbon asked nervously

Not at the prospect of the Saiyans betraying them, but that Frieza will kill him.

"Oh easily so. But this has made me realize something Zarbon. Despite my vast power I am still mortal and will eventually die, whether from time or someone lucky enough to kill me." Said Frieza before taking out an injector gun filled with a red liquid and a red scouter and tossed them to Zarbon who hastily caught them

Looking at the objects in confusion Zarbon looked to Frieza questioningly.

"On that scouter you'll find a list of planets I have compose home to several powerful races, mostly humans or other strange creatures that haven't progressed enough to be aware of the greater universe. The injector contains a sample of my DNA that when injected into a female, no matter the race or species, will become impregnated with my progeny." Frieza revealed, much to Zarbon's shock at the implication

Frieza wanted to create an heir!

"You Zarbon will go to these planets and find the strongest female you can, the one you choose will have the honor of carrying my child." Said Frieza believing any female chosen should feel honored that they would be chosen to birth his heir

"Of-of course Lord Frieza! How shall I go about approaching the chosen candidate?" Zarbon asked honored that his lord would choose him for such an important task

"Forceful, willing, without their knowledge. I don't really care, just make sure they don't terminate the child or do anything foolish." Frieza said not caring how it happens as long as he gets a worthy heir to his throne

"Yes, I'll leave at once My Lord." Said Zarbon standing up and bowing before preparing to leave only for Frieza to speak again

"Oh and Zarbon, if you return without having found a candidate or that you failed to ensure my heir lived well… I'm sure you understand what will happen." Said Frieza dangerously, Zarbon gulping

"Of course My Lord." Zarbon said exiting the room

Putting the scouter on and pocketing the injector, Zarbon began scrolling through the list of planets. There weren't many and most were just backwater planets that either haven't discovered space travel or only explored their own solar system.

But if Frieza said they had exceptional fighters then Zarbon will check them out.

'Hopefully this won't be to hard.' Zarbon thought entering his pod

*Timeskip-Five Months*

Zarbon felt like smacking his head against a wall repeatedly until he managed to knock himself unconscious.

Five months have passed since Frieza gave him the mission to find a female worthy to carry his heir. So far he has met nothing but failure, none of the planets he's visited have had females with a power level of over a hundred.

Though after visiting the first few planets Zarbon had been able to get what he believed to be an accurate power rating for the people on the planets, as he can't scale the people of the planets to the same as beings like him and Frieza. So, Zarbon had estimated that those with a power level of fifty likely had enough power to destroy a city, while those with a power level of a hundred enough to destroy a continent.

It was only a rough guess though as Zarbon had decided against engaging any of the locals on the planets he's visited to really test their power, thinking it best to keep his presence hidden.

But while Zarbon had been unable to locate a worthy candidate on any of the planets he did learn many new and interesting things from observing the inhabitants.

Now though Zarbon was worried, and a tad fearful, as he exited his pod that had just landed on the last planet on the list Frieza gave him. If he couldn't find someone here Zarbon might as well kill himself, it would be far less painful than anything Frieza could come up with as punishment for failing.

'However, I have a feeling I'll find the one I'm looking for on this planet.' Zarbon thought

Something just told him this was the planet.

"Huh?" Zarbon muttered noticing his scouter was acting up

Pressing a few buttons Zarbon frowned when the device began showing several strange readings and different power levels.

'It's as if the very air is saturated with some type of energy. Strange, perhaps an elevated position would get better readings.' Zarbon thought before flying up into the air

Once he reached a high enough elevation he checked the scouter again to see it was ow showing normal readings, interesting.

'Now let's see who're the strongest beings on this planet.' Zarbon thought as he began scanning the planet for the highest signatures

Most of the readings he got showed a power level of five or lower, while others averaged ten-twenty. Zarbon could only guess the former were simple civilians and the latter must be the fighters on this planet.

Next were less than a handful of readings averaging fifty-sixty, possibly commanders or generals.

Next were nine readings that really got Zarbon's attention, as all of them were the highest readings on the planet, with the weakest being just over one hundred and strongest being…

'What?! Nine Hundred Ninety-One!' Zarbon thought shocked

That was the highest power level he found on any of the planets he's visited.

And it was still rising!

That settled it for Zarbon that he potentially found the perfect carrier for Frieza's heir, now he can only hope that the person possessing such a high power level was in fact a woman. If not then Zarbon will try one of the other eight signatures and hope at least one was female.

'For now though…' Zarbon thought flying off towards the high power level that had now exceeded one thousand

It didn't take the alien long before he reached the sight of what he guessed a battle took place. But upon closer inspection Zarbon would say it was more likely a massacre given the number of bodies.

And at the center of it all was his target.

'Oh my word she's perfect!' Thought Zarbon in amazement

His target was indeed female, thank goodness for that, and one of incredible beauty and ferocity.

Even now Zarbon could she was still cutting down enemies without the slightest hint of tiring out or stopping.

The skill with a blade, the chains shooting out her back acting as both a weapon and a shield, the brutality in how she cut down all in her path, the crimson energy that seemed to empower her and the any wounds she received, and that hair such a gorgeous shade of red.

Yes, Zarbon was sure he'd found the perfect woman to carry Lord Frieza's heir.

Rather than interfere in the battle Zarbon remained in the air to continue observing the woman's skill. And the more he saw the more sure he became in his decision, it also made him curious if she was this powerful using the energy on this planet how powerful would she become if she used Ki.

'She might even give my beastly side a run for its money.' Zarbon thought watching as she cut down the last of the enemies

Though Zarbon immediately had to move when those golden chains lashed out at him forcing him to dodge.

"Alright come out now, I can sense you a mile away, so it's useless to hide. So, you can either come out peacefully or I can force you out!" The woman shouted

'Oh my, she can sense even all the way up here. Well I better come out, I doubt I could dodge all those chains and not be punished.' Zarbon thought floating down

Once he was close enough he got a better look at the woman. Her long red hair was tied up in a ponytail with two strands framing her face, amethyst purple eyes that occasionally flashed red with slit pupils, wearing a headband with a metal plate depicting a leaf, a crimson red vest, a short sleeved black shirt underneath, form fitting black pants that stopped at her calves, and black sandals.

While at her side was a sword sheathe while she held the red colored blade that was still dripping blood.

'Yes, she will do nicely indeed-'

"What the fuck are you supposed to be? A crossdresser or a just a really girly looking guy?" The woman asked bluntly

If there was a record it would have come to a screeching halt.

'…Okay perhaps she has a bit of an attitude.' Zarbon thought his eye twitching at the jabs at his appearance

There was nothing wrong with looking fabulous!

"Introductions then. I am Commander Zarbon, top General of the Frieza Force Army, and Right Hand to Emperor Frieza himself. Pleased to make your acquaintance miss…" Zarbon said stopping hoping for a name

"… Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. Can I guess you aren't from this planet." Guessed Kushina, surprising Zarbon

"You'd be correct. You see I have been sent on a very important mission my master Lord Frieza. He has sent me to locate a potential female that can carry his heir and after much time searching I believe I've finally found the one I've been looking for." Zarbon said smirking, Kushina raising a brow at him

"Me?" Asked Kushina for confirmation, Zarbon nodding in affirmative

"Yes, you are only female I've come across that has shown not only skill in battle but great power as well." Zarbon said

Kushina narrowed her eyes at the green-haired alien, not lowering her stance.

"Let's say I agreed to this, tell me about this Frieza guy and what would happen to the child once I gave birth?" Kushina asked considering the offer as she always wanted to be a mother but never found a guy that either didn't meet her standard, only wanted to get in her pants, or was just plain creepy

Zarbon briefly considered lying, knowing Frieza was not a nice person, in fact he reveled in destruction and chaos. But Kushina's next words stopped that train of thought.

"And don't even think about lying, I'll know if you are." Kushina warned, making Zarbon mentally curse

With little choice Zarbon told Kushina exactly who Frieza was, right down to every horrible thing he's done whether for a reason or simply because he could. From all the planets he's destroyed, to the races made extinct, and genocide on a universal scale.

Once he was finished Zarbon had a stoic expression knowing Kushina's decision will determine the next course of actions, whether she'll willingly carry Frieza's heir or Zarbon will have to trick her somehow.

"Okay." Kushina said after a moment, making Zarbon stumble for a moment

"Wh-what? Just like that?" Asked Zarbon surprised she'd accept even after hearing about everything Frieza has done

"Just like that. I've always wanted to be a mother and this is my chance, I don't really care what this Frieza guy has done, I just wanted to see if you'd try lying about him." Kushina said

Sure she'll admit hearing about a tyrant in control of most of the Universe was very unnerving, and the fact he destroys planets for shits and giggles didn't help but given the world she lives in Kushina has seen some of the worst humanity had to offer. Besides in a way Frieza was keeping peace in the universe, granted it was either submit to him or die, but still it kept them in line.

"Right. Well then, only one thing left to do." Zarbon said pulling out the injector and injected it into Kushina's arm

"That's it?" Asked Kushina with a raised brow not really having expect much to happen, just something more

"That's it. Now it is just a matter of time." Zarbon said before pressing a button on his scouter to report to Frieza his mission was successful and to see if he has further orders

*Timeskip-Five Months-Beerus' Planet*

"Oh my." Said the angel Whis looking at his staff

"Hm, what is it Whis?" Questioned the God of Destruction Beerus pausing in his eating to look at his attendant

"Do you remember the Otsutsuki Clan Beerus-sama?" Whis asked, Beerus grunting in affirmative before returning to his pudding

He remembered the Otsutsuki Clan, bunch of upstart brats that thought they ate some ancient trees they were powerful. One of them even had the nerve to challenge Beerus, while he was eating to!

Beerus had wiped out all but one of them, the only one he didn't wipe out was because she wasn't with the rest of her clan and Beerus was sure she wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge him.

It wasn't until a few decades later he found out what happened, eat the fruit of a God Tree and gaining godlike power before enslaving the humans on the planet she was on. Only to eventually be betrayed by her own sons who sealed her into a massive satellite that became the planets moon.

"Well it seems that a distant descendant of the Otsutsuki Clan has recently become pregnant, with Frieza's child." Whis revealed

That made Beerus pause midbite. His Agent of Destruction was having a child, now wasn't that interesting, and with an Otsutsuki descendant. Though Beerus was sure Frieza wasn't aware of the latter information. It's also unexpected as Beerus never thought Frieza of all people would have a child, the destroyer god thought it was more possible the tyrant would try using the Dragon Balls on earth or Namek to wish himself immortal.

Quickly scarfing down the rest of his pudding Beerus through off his robe showing his usual attire underneath.

"Whis let's go, I want to meet this woman. Along with seeing this kid for myself, who know he prove a challenge when he's older." Beerus said excited at the prospect of having someone that could challenge

"At once Beerus-sama." Said Whis as Beerus grabbed his arm and they were gone in a moment's notice

*Later-Uzumaki Compound*

Whis and Beerus reappeared within the Uzumaki Compound.

"We're here Beerus-sama." Said Whis

"Hmph about time, next time try to make trip go faster Whis." Said Beerus letting go and looking around the compound

He could only sense a single occupant which must be the woman carrying Frieza's child.

"Let's go Whis, she's this way." Stated Beerus going towards the big house where he sensed the woman with Whis trailing behind him

Once they reached the house Beerus forced the door open without a single warning.

He's a Destroyer God, he does what he wants.

"Alright, who's the fucking dead ma-" Kushina stopped mid curse upon just who had broken into her home

Kushina looked the same as she did five months ago, only now wearing more casual clothing rather than her shinobi gear, her hair was out of the ponytail, and of course she was five months pregnant.

Looking purple hairless cat and strangely dressed blue skinned man made Kushina blink in confusion.

"Uh, am I right to assume you're Beerus." Kushina said going off the description she's been given any important figures in the universe

"You would be right. And you are the woman carrying the child of the Emperor of Evil." Said Beerus, Kushina nodding slowly

"So… would you care to stay for some ramen." Kushina offered

Both the god and his attendant perked up at the mention of a new food.

"Very well, but if it's not up to my standard I'll destroy the planet." Beerus threatened as they entered the kitchen

"Don't worry, I've been told I'm a truly exceptional cook." Said Kushina smiling while wondering just when her life got so complicated that she was now hosting a destroyer cat god and his angel teacher

'Probably the day I agreed to become an evil space tyrants baby momma.' Kushina thought rubbing in slowly expanding stomach

*Timeskip-Five Years*

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRAT!" Beerus shouted chasing after a small red and purple blur

"You should be thanking me, pink is a good color on you!" The blur laughed, getting a growl from Beerus as he remembered the events leading up to the chase

He had just gotten up from one of his shorter catnaps, rather than one of his year long ones, and had immediately noticed something wrong. For starters he noticed both Kushina and even Whis looked like they were trying not to laugh, which had immediately set Beerus on edge having learned of Kushina's mile wide pranking streak. And Beerus also learned that just because he was a God of Destruction didn't stop him from being a target, the same with Whis. Now normally Beerus would simply destroy anyone who dared to prank him, unfortunately if he did then he could never enjoy Kushina's delicious cooking ever again, so he resigned himself to the pranks which were thankfully not to humiliating.

Beerus then proceeded to thoroughly check every inch of the house for any traps or anything of the like, along with triple checking anything he ate. After a few hours of searching he found nothing wrong and thought they might have simply been messing with him.

That is until he looked down at himself.

His clothes, the very attire denoting him as a God of Destruction, had been dyed a bright neon pink!

How that had been achieved Beerus still didn't know considering he slept in them.

All things considered Beerus took surprisingly well, he hadn't immediately destroyed the entire solar system. Didn't change the fact he was still absolutely livid and knew just who was responsible.

Which lead to the current chase.

"Got you now brat!" Beerus said grabbing his target by the back of their shirt and getting a good look at them

It was a boy five years of age, with spiky dual colored hair, with the top being dark purple and the sides being crimson red, blood red eyes, pale white skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing a white shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back, purple shorts and being barefoot.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Frieza and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto had been born five years ago under rather strange and dire circumstances.

See Kushina had been the current Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of nine fragments of this worlds God Tree Beerus had learned, and when a female Jinchuuriki gave birth the seal holding back their Tailed Beast was weakened to the point the beast could escape. Now Beerus would have simply entered the seal and threatened to destroy the Kyuubi if tried to escape, so as to lessen the risk of the birthing process, not doubting giving birth to a half-human half-Frost Demon would be easy.

Unfortunately Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, took Kushina to a secret location to help keep the seal tight and not let the Kyuubi escape. Now personally Beerus didn't like the blonde mortal, he was far to obsessed with Kushina, whom Beerus considered a friend and his personal chef, and frankly he just real annoyed the destroyer with his constant need to put his nose in business that didn't concern him.

After Naruto's birth a masked man had appeared and took Naruto hostage, angering Beerus that some human took his future opponent hostage, even worse he threw the boy into the air with explosive tags. After having Whis secure Naruto, Beerus planned to destroy the masked human only find he had vanished along with Kushina.

Locating them the same time as Minato, Beerus arrived in time to see the masked man extract the Kyuubi from Kushina. Then he even had the gall to taunt them that they had no time to stop him and defend Konoha at the same time.

To bad for the masked man Beerus didn't really care about some village and proceeded to show him why it was a bad idea to anger a God of Destruction. Even the man's intangibility ability didn't help him, it might have intrigued Beerus for a moment, but he was more than fast enough to hit the human before he could turn intangible.

Before Beerus could deliver the killing blow Whis showed up and told him Minato had taken Naruto and Kushina to the Kyuubi. Appearing near them just in time to stop the Kyuubi's claw from impaling Kushina, Beerus and Whis witnessed Minato then use the Reaper Death Seal to summon the Shinigami and seal half the Kyuubi into himself and the other half into Naruto.

Afterwards there was a council meeting between the Clan Heads and Elders to discuss Naruto's situation, Beerus didn't bother going knowing Kushina would handle it. Which she did as once she returned saying she got Minato to agree that she could leave the village to train Naruto, but he had to return in sixteen years to become a Genin with the other clan children.

Since then Naruto and Kushina had moved the Uzumaki Compound to outside the village, thanks to Fuinjutsu, and stayed there with Beerus and Whis occasionally visiting, as Beerus still had his duties as God of Destruction.

This one particular visit was also an important one, as it was the day Naruto would finally meet his father.

After Naruto's birth, Kushina had used the communicator Zarbon had given her to contact him when Naruto was born so he could tell Frieza. It wasn't long until Zarbon contacted Kushina again saying Frieza would arrive in five years to personally meet his son and begin his training. Beerus was here simply to make sure Frieza didn't kill Kushina or blow up the planet, not that Beerus really cared about the planet or its inhabitants, but he's sure once he's older Naruto will want to destroy the planet himself.

But back to the matter at hand, Beerus angry Naruto dyed his clothes pink.

"Now brat, give me a good reason why I shouldn't destroy you right now?" Beerus said raising his hand and creating a ball of Energy of Destruction

Though Naruto just smiles cheekily despite the fact he was inches away from a power that could erase him from existence.

"How about several, one if you destroy me Kaa-san will never cook you food again, two you won't be able to fight me when I'm older, and three I just know you won't." Said Naruto

Beerus narrowed his eyes at the boy a several silent moments passed.

"… You're a wordy little bastard, aren't you?" Beerus said dismissing the Energy of Destruction while dropping Naruto on the ground

"Let's go, I'm sure your mother wants to make presentable when Frieza shows up." Said Beerus crossing his arms behind his back

*Later*

Naruto stood slightly behind Kushina a nervous look on his face, while Beerus and Whis stood off to the side out of sight and suppressing their energy.

The hybrid was worried as he would soon be meeting his father, and Naruto was aware of just who his father was, a tyrant who thrived on pain and suffering. But that didn't change the fact Naruto always wanted to meet him ever since his Kaa-san told him about his father.

While most would be horrified to have a monster like Frieza as their father, Naruto simply had a single thought when he learned who his father was.

'I've got the coolest dad ever.'

That didn't stop Naruto from feeling nervous at finally meeting him. As if sensing his nervousness Kushina patted her sons head and smiled at him warmly.

"Don't worry sochi everything will be fine." Kushina assured

It didn't take long before a large, round spaceship appeared from the sky and began lowering from the ground. Naruto gulped as he sensed a massive presence on the ship, it was the biggest power Naruto's ever sensed, only being surpassed by Beerus and Whis.

Not only that but it was also the sheer malevolence and cruelty that came with the power. Naruto knew this was his father.

Once the ship landed the hatch on the top of it opened up allowing Naruto and Kushina their first look at Frieza as he came out in his hover chair.

'He's shorter than I thought he'd be. And not that scary looking.' Kushina thought having expected someone a bit more intimidating looking

But despite his appearance Kushina could feel the evil radiating off him.

Once his chair was close enough to the ground Frieza jumped out and looked at Kushina, recognizing her from Zarbon's appearance. Checking his scouter Frieza frowned when he saw her power was only five hundred, Zarbon had said it was close to a thousand now it was half that.

Frieza then took notice of the boy hiding slightly behind the woman, making his frown turn into a scowl, he would not have his son cowering behind his mother's skirt. Checking the boys power Frieza was stunned when his scouter immediately exploded, that made Frieza grin darkly that his sons power level was already high enough to overload his scouter, which is of the latest model to handle his own high power level.

'Perfect and with training he'll grow even stronger.' Frieza thought

"Boy come here." Ordered Frieza wanting to get a better look at his child

Slowly Naruto came out from behind Kushina and walked forward until he was in front of his father and looked down at his feet unable to meet his eyes.

"Look at me." Frieza said annoyed at his shyness

After a moment of hesitation Naruto looked up his red eyes locking with Frieza's own.

Suddenly a red tail emerged from behind Naruto while his body began transforming, his skin turned red, he gained white bio-armor on his calves, around his waist and crotch, his upper chest and shoulder forearms, and his head covering his hair, along with purple bio-gems, purple markings around his eyes, black nails, and three toed feet.

Frieza was both a little impressed and pleased his son had a Frost Demon form, rather than looking like a regular human.

"What is your name boy?" Frieza said not having learned it

"Naruto, father. It means maelstrom." Said Naruto

"That's your human name, you need a name suiting my heir…" Said Frieza rubbing his chin in thought

"… Froze, that is the name I give you." Frieza said, Naruto looking shocked at this

"Let's go, it's time to leave." Said Frieza turning back to his ship, snapping Naruto out of his shock while Kushina frowned and stepped forward

"And just where do you think you're taking my son?" Kushina demanded, Frieza turning to glare at her

"You do not question me human. But if you must know I am taking him to begin his training." Said Frieza

"Oh no you are not!" Said Kushina marching up to Frieza and glaring down at him

"You think you can suddenly show up and just take my baby to who knows where?! You can just as easily start his training here where he is with his mother! And if you think otherwise, you've got another thing coming pinkie." Kushina said poking Frieza chests several times

She didn't care who he was or how powerful he was, no one was taking her son from her.

Frieza grit his teeth in anger at this woman's insolence, who was she to command him, Lord Frieza?! Who's very name struck fear in even the bravest beings, who could destroy an entire planet with in his base form alone?!

And this human dared to believe she could order him around?!

Just Frieza was about to kill Kushina for her insolence, Beerus decided to make his presence known when he noticed Frieza's intentions.

"I have to agree, it'd be best to simply train Naruto here for a few years. After that maybe you could take him to a few planets to get some fighting experience, wouldn't you say Frieza." Beerus said, stopping Frieza in his tracks

Frieza instantly went still when he heard the familiar voice, the voice of the one being he would never fight if he could avoid it.

"Lord Beerus, I was unaware you were on this planet." Frieza said turning to the destroyer and angel

"Yes well, when I heard the Emperor of Evil was going to become a father, I just had to meet the lucky lady. By the way I highly recommend you try Kushina's cooking, it's absolutely to die for." Beerus said smirking the underlying threat more than clear

"Of… course. I'm sure I'll try it during my stay on this planet." Said Frieza seeing his hands are tied

"Wonderful. Who knows I may even teach the bray a thing or two." Beerus stated offhandedly

"So, you're staying?" Asked Naruto looking at his father

"Apparently." Frieza said not pleased that he now has to stay on this planet for the foreseeable future

"Yatta! When can we start training, what're you going to teach me first, when can I learn the Supernova?!" Naruto asked rapidly

'Dear Lord, what've I gotten myself into?' Frieza thought

 **So, what did you think, good. Yes, that's right Naruto is the son of Lord Frieza! And until someone says otherwise I'm claiming I did the idea first. And not just that but Naruto is also on Beerus' radar as a potential opponent when he's older. Now who wants to guess how Naruto's presence and new family will affect both his world and the Dragon Ball world once he gets there, also don't worry Frieza will still be the cold, heartless bastard we all know and love/hate, and Naruto will eventually show he's every bit his fathers son just as much as his mothers. Haven't decided when to have Naruto go to earth, thinking maybe the Android Saga. Anyway, now Naruto will be receiving training from not just his parents but also Beerus and Whis, and next chapter he'll be showing the results of that training. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be going over Naruto's training with his parents, Whis, and Beerus, then it'll be returning to Konoha. Also this chapter takes inspiration, with permission as well, from 3headed-dragon's story "New God: Naruto Black", along with my own spin, if you haven't already go check out their stories. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Two blurs clashed against each other across a wasteland on a lifeless planet, with each clash shaking everything in the surrounding area and accompanied by shockwaves. Both blurs possessed an aura surrounding them, with one having a white aura with a pink outline and the other having a white aura with a red outline.

The blurs continued to clash for several moments until finally they stopped revealing Frieza in his final form and Naruto in his Froze form.

Frieza smirked as he brushed some dust off his shoulder.

"I'm impressed Froze, you managed to get me to dust myself off. Only my own parents have ever achieved such a feet." Remarked Frieza, Naruto smirking and nodding

"Thank you father, I'm very pleased with my increase in strength." Naruto said clenching his fist

Eleven years have passed since Naruto's first meeting with his father and he has since grown to one of, if not, the strongest beings in the universe.

The first five years Naruto had been trained on his home planet by his parents, Whis, and occasionally Beerus, the latter of whom mostly just sparred with him leaving the teaching to Whis but did show Naruto a few moves.

With Frieza, Naruto would learn Ki attacks, hand-to-hand, and Ki control. It was difficult, especially considering Frieza was a perfectionist and ordered Naruto to continuously perform an attack until it became second nature. Anytime Naruto messed or complained Frieza would proceed to brutalize him in what he called 'sparring', when really it was punishment for daring to backtalk. Safe to say Naruto quickly learned to keep his mouth shut whenever he trained with his father.

With Kushina he learned something interesting. Rather than being born with Ki and Chakra being separate energies they merged together into one power, possessing the destructive power of Ki and the versatility of Chakra. Allowing any Jutsu Naruto learned to be plenty more powerful with Ki thrown into the mix.

He learned Chakra control, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and unlocking his Adamantine Sealing Chains. Naruto had also taught his mother how to utilize Ki, wanting her to be able to protect herself from the stronger and deadlier beings in the universe.

Whis gave Naruto the same training regimen he gave Beerus when he was trained to become a God of Destruction. Wearing weighted clothes, sparring, and lifting weights, while also being under increased gravity.

Beerus mostly sparred with Naruto, along with teaching him a few moves, Naruto even learning to harness the Energy of Destruction after witnessing Beerus use it. Though after five years on the Elemental Nations, Beerus returned to his planet to take one of his decade long naps, with Whis sticking around while occasionally checking in. Though before he left Kushina had told the destroyer that she wanted him to be Naruto's godfather, given his part in Naruto's training and that Kushina would likely be dead if not for him. It was an offer that surprised Beerus but accepted, along with telling Naruto the next time they met is when they'll have their battle.

The training was torture, mainly when training with Frieza, but Naruto couldn't argue with the results.

After five years on the Elemental Nations, Kushina had finally consented to allowing Naruto go off planet to continue his training, on the condition that she goes with him to make sure nothing happens.

So, for six years Naruto travelled with his family, which Whis was included in, into the universe visiting or destroying planets, along with upping his training to new heights. By the time Naruto was eleven he was able to defeat Zarbon and Dodoria without breaking a sweat, when he was twelve he could go against the entire Ginyu Force, a group Naruto still had nightmares about with their posing and theme song, and crush them, and when he was fourteen he'd been able to force his father to transform into his final form to keep up. Now Naruto was sixteen and could fight his father on even footing when he's going a hundred percent full power.

But what Naruto never told anyone was about his own personal training, where he pushed his body past its limits wanting to get even stronger. It was this training that Naruto was sure he became the strongest fighter in Universe Seven, maybe even stronger than Beerus. As not once has Naruto ever been forced to fight at his full potential.

And he can't wait to meet the one who will make him fight seriously.

Sure this may've made Naruto arrogant and more than a little prideful in himself, but when you can blow up a solar system with a finger you can afford to be a little cocky.

So, after eleven long tortured filled years Naruto was definitely ready for anything that comes his way.

Though it wasn't just training Naruto did during his years in space.

He had visited a few planets and met some interesting people, some good, some bad and now dead, and others that simply annoyed Naruto enough to destroy the planet they were on.

Naruto also learned of the Saiyan race. He didn't share his fathers hatred for them though, rather they intrigued him given that they can grow stronger when near death and apparently have some prophecy about a "Legendary Super Saiyan".

Though that's where his interest ended, as otherwise the Saiyans were just a bunch of battle-hungry monkeys. Probably for the best they were wiped out, besides the three that avoided the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

Back to Naruto and Frieza, they had gone to a deserted planet for a final spar, as in a few days Naruto and Kushina would be returning to the Elemental Nations.

Now one might wonder why Frieza or Naruto simply didn't nuke the planet from orbit, as both were more than capable and willing to destroy it. The only reason they didn't is because Naruto wanted to have a more personal touch, plus if he purges the planet it'd fetch a nice price to the highest bidder, and even take some humans that possess bloodlines to be experimented on to replicate their powers.

That was the first time Naruto remembered Frieza ever showed a hint of affection, with a pat on the head and a proud smile.

"Now let's go. I'm sure your mother will come hunt us down if you're late for dinner." Frieza said

Over the years Frieza and Kushina had both come tolerant of each other, not to say they cared for each other, but Frieza wouldn't try and kill her, while Kushina wouldn't immediately reject his decisions concerning their son.

Though Frieza would admit only to himself, he was impressed by her fire and lack of fear towards him. Where others would cower at just his name, Kushina would sooner punch him in the face than cower in fear.

"Right." Naruto replied nodding

Without another word Naruto and Frieza took off flying soon arriving at a decent sized house. Landing in front of it both father and son entered, with Naruto turning back to his human form, and saw Kushina standing there with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

Kushina looked the same as she did eleven years ago, thanks in part to her Uzumaki heritage and being the Kyuubi's former Jinchuuriki.

"Well you both are lucky, another minute longer and I'd have dragged you both back by your tails!" Said Kushina smirking when she saw Naruto sigh in relief while Frieza just crossed his arms and looked to the side

"Now let's go I worked hard to make all this food and I don't intend to let go to waste." Said Kushina as all three went further into the house

Going into the kitchen they were greeted by three people. The first being Whis, who decided to join after finishing his duties for the day and to sample more of Kushina's cooking along with taking some back for when Beerus woke up from his nap.

The other two were women. The first was a beautiful woman of curvaceous and slender frame with long white hair, light blue skin, purple eyes, the left side of her hair is longer than the other and hung in front of her chest. She had a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head, gold earrings that resemble Potara's. Wearing a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach, and has slits on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels. She also carried a brown staff that has two golden points on each end. This was Towa Uzumaki, Naruto's first wife.

The second woman was short and petite with a youthful and pretty appearance with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. She wore a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Supreme Kais on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it has a more casual design. This was Chronoa Uzumaki, Naruto's second wife and the Supreme Kai of Time

How Naruto met both Towa and Chronoa is an interesting story and one for another time.

"Hello beloved, how was training?" Towa asked

"It was great, I can feel myself grow stronger." Said Naruto before pulling Towa into a passionate kiss which she eagerly returned

Opening their mouths they had their tongues fight each other for dominance. After breaking the kiss, Naruto then kissed Chronoa with equal passion which the child-like Kai was eager to return.

"Well I hope you worked up an apatite cause Kushina, Towa, and I made lots of yummy foods!" Said Chronoa cheerfully, Naruto giving a strained smile

"Th-that's great Chronoa-chan, really, really great…" Naruto trailed off, Whis offering a sympathetic pat on the back before leaning in close

"Naruto, I'm aware you love her and don't wish to hurt her feelings, but don't you think it's better to not slowly kill yourself." Whis whispered, Naruto giving his surrogate uncle a blank look

"You wanna tell her, her cooking could be considered a biological weapon?" Retorted Naruto pointing to Chronoa's cheerful look

Whis couldn't help but nod, knowing it's hard to say no to someone as cute as Chronoa.

Hearing this Frieza eyed all the food warily.

"Don't worry I'll point out what she made and what Towa and I made." Kushina whispered, Frieza nodding in thanks

He'd only tried Chronoa's cooking once, and it was enough to make Frieza consider using the food as a torture method for any of his soldiers that anger him. After all why simply kill insubordinate fools when he can slowly poison them.

Once everyone was seated they began eating. Though everyone, besides Chronoa, noticed how Naruto was struggling not to cry or vomit as he ate her cooking.

'It tastes a little better. At least now it doesn't feel like she's trying to kill whoever eats her cooking.' Naruto thought fighting to swallow

"So, how is it Honey?" Chronoa asked, Naruto smiling weakly

"Great, really great." Said Naruto, Chronoa smiling proudly

Frieza felt his eye twitch, wishing his son would just swallow his love for the child-like Kai and tell her, her cooking is garbage. He'd prefer not having to find a way to resurrect the dead!

'Poor sochi.' Kushina thought knowing her son would never hurt Chronoa's feelings but also not wanting him to kill himself

'I'll have to remember to tell Lord Beerus to not try anything the Supreme Kai of Time makes.' Thought Whis not doubting Beerus very likely would destroy the universe if that happened

Towa made a mental note to study Naruto's body after this in case Chronoa indirectly poisons their husband.

And maybe locate a set of Dragon Balls, just in case.

"I knew you'd love it! You should consider yourself lucky having an awesome wife like me to cook for you whenever you want!" Said Chronoa smiling widely

"Yes. Very… lucky." Naruto said mentally crying loudly

"So, Naruto are you ready to go back to the Elemental Nations?" Kushina asked, Naruto turning serious

"Yes Kaa-san. And I'm ready to slaughter anyone that gets in my way." Naruto said darkly

While he agreed to return to Konoha, that didn't mean he liked it. He especially had no desire to see Minato Namikaze.

Naruto absolutely hated that man, not only for his obsession with his mother and his superiority attitude, all of Konoha believing they're favored by the gods because Shinigami didn't take Namikaze's soul.

What a laugh, the Shinigami didn't spare Namikaze out of some belief he was favored. It was because he wanted to get as far away from Beerus as quickly as possible, and simply forgot to take Namikaze's soul.

Though Naruto was thankful for this as it gave him the chance to kill Namikaze himself.

With that dinner continued with light conversation or silence.

*Later-With Naruto, Towa, and Chronoa*

After dinner Naruto and his wives went to their room and got ready for bed. Naruto now wore red boxers and a white wifebeater top. Towa simply wore a pair of lace crimson panties and no bra allowing her perky DD-cup breasts to bounce freely.

"Are you sure you don't want me to examine you?" Towa asked rubbing Naruto's shoulder while Naruto rest his head on his clasped hands

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Besides if I can survive Chronoa's cooking, I can survive damn near anything." Said Naruto

"Just don't try and go overboard, I'd prefer not becoming a widow this early." Towa said

Chronoa entered the room wearing a red and pink nightgown that outlines her curves, before jumping on top of Naruto's lap.

"So lover are you excited to be returning to your home planet?" Chronoa asked

"Not really, I hardly remember the place. Though I'm hoping Kaa-sans claim that there are strong fighters in Konoha are true." Said Naruto wrapping his arms around Chronoa

"Husband, you are aware you're likely stronger than every fighter on that planet, both alive and dead, combined I might add." Towa stated, Naruto smirking as his tail appeared and pulled Towa

"True but isn't that what would make it so fun. For all of them to fight me with everything they had, with nothing they do working and only in the end would they realize, they are nothing to me." Said Naruto maliciously as his more wicked side showed

*Next Day*

"Okay everything's ready to go sochi!" Kushina said standing with Whis, Towa and Chronoa while Naruto stood next to his father

"I'll be there in a minute!" Said Naruto turning to his father

"So you're going back to your ship." Naruto stated

"I've already been gone for to long and it's time I got back and kept order." Said Frieza knowing in his absence Zarbon and Dodoria had command of his army but their authority didn't carry the same weight and fear his own did

"Just remember, no matter where you are you represent our family and are expected to be the best and strongest. Anyone that dares challenge you…"

"Are to have every ounce of self-worth and pride stripped away until they're crying. Like a little bitch." Naruto finished, Frieza smirk giving his son a pat on the shoulder before vanishing as he began the trip back to his ship and army

Naruto went over his family and both he and his mother put their hands on Whis' shoulders while Chronoa and Towa grabbed onto Naruto.

"Alright everyone be sure to hold on tightly, wouldn't want anyone's atoms scattered across the universe." Whis said smiling

Immediately the five vanished in a beam of light.

*Konoha*

Not a moment later they reappeared just outside of Konoha at the Uzumaki Compound.

"This is where we part ways, I must get back to Beerus-sama. Have fun Naruto and Kushina do let me know if you learn any new recipes, I'll be sure to bring any back for Beerus-sama to try." Whis said

"Of course Whis and tell the hairless cat when he wakes up, when he and my sochi fight if he kills him, I'll hang his pelt above my mantle." Kushina said with a sickeningly sweet smile and a red aura surrounding her, causing the four to gulp

"Right. Oh look at the time I have to go!" Whis said quickly teleporting away

'Pussy.' Though Naruto and his wives

Afterwards the four headed to the gates of Konoha, only being stopped by the guards when they reached the gates.

"Halt! State your business for entering Konoha." The guard said

"Kushina Uzumaki returning with her family after a sixteen year training trip, as was the deal between myself and Hokage-sama." Kushina stated

"Hm, your paperwork checks out. But it only lists you and your son, so who's this woman and child?" Questioned the guard looking to Towa and Chronoa wondering about their strange appearance but not saying anything as they've seen stranger and Towa was a hot piece of ass

"SHE'S/I'M NOT A CHILD!" Kushina and Chronoa shouted in unison

'Here we go.' Naruto sighed mentally knowing his wife hated being mistaken as a child not that he could blame people as he mistook her for a child during their first meeting

"If you must know the TWO WOMEN are my sons wives." Kushina said glaring at them seeing the way they were eyeing Towa

"Oh… well please go ahead Kushina-sama, Hokage-sama will be pleased you've returned." The guard said

"I'm sure." Naruto muttered darkly swearing if that bastard Namikaze got anywhere near his Kaa-san or tried anything he'll turn this village into a crater after killing everyone in it

Entering the village cause the four to get plenty of attention, with most people glaring at Naruto hatefully, though he just ignored them not caring what some weakling humans thought of him. If any of them try anything he'll just kill them, after all who'd be stupid enough to get in his way.

'Though given what I'm sensing from these fools, I'd say quite a few would be stupid enough to get in my way.' Thought Naruto

Those that weren't glaring at Naruto, were whispering about how adorable Chronoa getting the child-like Kai to smile at being called adorable, she just hated being called a child. While the men were looking at Towa lustfully angering the demon, only Naruto could look at her that way not these lowly creatures.

Though when they were halfway to the tower they were stopped by a young woman.

She was around Naruto's height, with porcelain skin, bright blue-purple eyes, long red hair that transitioned into blonde the lower it went and down to her waist, a curvaceous yet strong figure, mile long legs, a perfect heart shaped ass, and large D-cup breasts. Her attire consisted of black kunoichi sandals, black legging that stopped above her knees, a tight dark red tank top that showed a healthy amount of cleavage, a black jacket that stopped above her ribs, and a Konoha headband.

"You're here. That's great, I've really wanted to meet you." The girl said smiling while also looking nervous

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Asked Kushina confused who this was

"Ri-right sorry. I'm Kitana Uzumaki… Namikaze, I'm your daughter." Kitana introduced adding the Namikaze name reluctantly

Everything suddenly went very quiet as the words sunk in for them. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kitana knowing for a fact his mother never gave birth to a child besides him, while also noticing she had the bastards name as well, this only made Naruto's hatred increase of what that bastard.

"WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" Kushina shouted after coming out of her shock

*Earlier-Hokage's Office*

Minato Namikaze sat in his office doing paperwork, which is what he's seemed to always be doing since taking the hat, while thinking about the past sixteen years. They've been hard on him ever since Kushina left, he still couldn't believe she turned him down when he asked her out, but it only made her more attractive. What's worse is when she somehow got pregnant from some unknown guy, and no one could ever get her to reveal who the father was, and Minato hated it when she gave birth to a son and named him Naruto. Minato didn't trust Naruto at all, which is why he only sealed half the Kyuubi into him and the other half into himself, he also hated whoever his no name father is.

'Probably some nobody that got lucky and took advantage of Kushina-chan and she only kept the bastard out of duty.' Minato thought coming to his own delusional conclusion

Minato then scowled thinking about his own failure for a daughter. When he had taken Kushina's frozen eggs to create his and Kushina's child, he hoped to have a son as a way to show Kushina that only he could give her strong children, not some no name loser that probably just took advantage of her. The only good thing that Kitana caused was the number of marriage contracts and alliance treaties he's been receiving from other nations. Though Minato was still determined to get Kushina, he'd just have to try another way, maybe having Naruto fall to an 'accident' while out on a mission and then he'll swoop in an comfort her. It'd be the perfect plan as he doubts Naruto has grown any stronger in the past sixteen years.

Oh you poor delusional fool.

"Look alive brat, I just sensed Kushina enter the village and she's on her way here." Said Jiraiya entering the room

"That's great! It'll be wonderful to see her after so long!" Minato said happily

"I also sensed the failure in the area, so there's a chance they'll run into each other." Jiraiya said frowning having the same opinion of Kitana as his student

At least she had a hot body, Jiraiya thought creepily and perversely having wanted to get a peek at her ever since she started maturing.

"Damn it, I was hoping to avoid them meeting this soon. Do you think Kushina-chan will be mad?" Minato said having planned to create a fake backstory for Kitana's existence

Maybe an experiment created by Orochimaru that was discovered in a raided base or something.

"WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

"Well you're about to find out kid." Said Jiraiya

He knew about his students obsession with Kushina but didn't try to deter him. In fact Jiraiya encouraged him to keep chasing her, he never gave up on Tsunade why should Minato give up on Kushina?

Though both men will soon realize the mistake they made in 3…2…1…

*CRASH* *BANG*

There it is.

*With Naruto-Now*

Naruto was beyond pissed off when he heard what Kitana said, that she was his mothers daughter, and he just knew that bastard Namikaze had something to do with this. He didn't even think before dashing straight to the Hokage's Tower.

Fuck being a ninja, fuck the agreement, fuck this planet! He's going to blow the entire solar system straight to hell!

But not before he tears Minato Namikaze apart piece by piece!

Reaching the Hokage's office Naruto raised his foot and kicked the door straight off its hinges where it crashed into the wall. In the office Naruto saw the blonde fucker himself and who he knew as Jiraiya, a perverted bastard whom Naruto as much as Namikaze after his mother told him the pervert tried peeking on her in the hot spring.

'Even better! I get to kill the two humans I hate most! Happy Frieza Day to me!' Naruto thought

Before Minato could react Naruto already had his hand wrapped around his throat and hoisted into the air.

"You are either the stupidest being in the universe or just a death wish! Let's find out which!" Said Naruto grinning sadistically

Jiraiya tried to attack Naruto for assaulting his student, keyword being tried. The moment Jiraiya moved towards Naruto, the latter's tail emerged and wrapped around the Sannin's throat rather tightly.

Immediately the Anbu jumped out to defend their Hokage only to be met by a Death Beam shot through their chests from Naruto's free hand.

"You know during my training trip I met plenty of people, some good, some bad, and others just flat out annoying. But you know the kind I met that I hated the most?" Naruto asked rhetorically considering he was choking both men enough that the only sound they could make was gagging for air

"It was jumped up little shits that dared get anywhere near my mother! Anyone I came across that so much as tried touching her I ripped off their arm and beat them to death with it! And yet here are you two fuckers, one who's tried peeking on her and the other daring to pervert her DNA! I wonder, what do you think I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." Said Naruto holding up his index finger creating a small orange-yellow ball of energy at the tip that rapidly began growing in size

"I'm going to turn you and this entire planet into space dust!" Naruto said raising his hand as his Supernova charged up

"Naruto stop!" Kushina said entering the office with Towa and Chronoa, getting Naruto's attention

"Kaa-san, why? They deserve it after what they've done. Them and everyone else in this rat nest of a village." Naruto said having stopped feeding his energy into the Supernova that was now the size of a beachball

"I know, I know. They deserve whatever you do to them, but not now. Just calm down." Kushina said soothingly

Growling Naruto reluctantly dispelled the Supernova and tossed and Namikaze and the toad aside, while his tail vanished.

"Babe, you mind." Naruto said to Towa motioning to the dead Anbu and the two idiots currently trying to regain their breath

"Not at all." Replied Towa with a smirk

Tapping her staff on the ground caused the dead bodies to vanish, Towa having sent them to her lab to exam them later, while dark energy surrounded Namikaze and Jiraiya's heads removing the memories of the past few minutes.

When it was over and the two regained their senses, the office was back to normal while the Uzumaki family stood together, though Naruto had both Towa and Chronoa at his sides to keep him calm. But that didn't stop him from glaring at the bastards.

"Kushina-chan you're finally back! It's really great to see you." Minato said completely ignoring the other three, while Kushina gave a fake smile

"It's good to be back Hokage-sama. You remember my son right?" Said Kushina

"Yes, your… son." Stated Minato barely able to keep the venom out of his voice

"And who is this lovely lady and the kid?" Jiraiya asked looking Towa up and down, much to her anger and the anger of Naruto

"The TWO WOMEN are my wives, you leech!" Growled Naruto, Jiraiya frowning and glaring at Naruto

"You'd do well to respect your betters brat." Jiraiya retorted

"And you'd do well to show respect to a clan heir." Said Kushina glaring at the old man

"Now, now let's just all calm down. So, Kushina-chan how is it to be back?" Minato asked not wanting to alienate her

"Fine so far. Though I did meet an interesting young woman on out way here, funny thing is she had both our last names Hokage-sama, but last I checked I only gave birth to my boy here. So, it wasn't hard to figure out just who she is…" Kushina said trailing off, Minato paling while trying to come up with an excuse

"It's obvious Orochimaru somehow got both our DNA and created a clone with them, likely in an attempt to create someone to have the skill to control the Kyuubi and potential as a future vessel. But you obviously rescued her and have taken care of her, am I right Hokage-sama?" Kushina said smiling sweetly, while her son and his wives decided to let her handle it

Not missing a chance to make himself look better Minato jumped at it, all while missing the underlying meaning of her words.

"Yes, of course! It was despicable what Orochimaru planned for the poor girl, ever since she was brought to Konoha I've taken care of her like she was my own, which she is." Said Minato pleased with himself, while Kushina nodded along still smiling sweetly

"I'd expect nothing less. Besides it was obvious Orochimaru was responsible, as I doubt anyone in Konoha is intelligent enough or possess the means to create a clone using my DNA." Stated Kushina with a backhanded insult, neither of the men however picked it up and simply nodded on with the fake backstory

"But as Kitana does possess Uzumaki blood, she falls under the Clan Charter and thus will be staying in the Uzumaki Compound." Kushina finished, that made Minato stop

"Now Kushina-chan, I'm sure that's good idea, who knows what Orochimaru programmed into her. She could attack you." Said Minato acting sympathetic

"Are you doubting my skills Hokage-sama?" Kushina said in a deathly calm tone, making Minato pale

"Wh-what of course not! I'd never doubt your skills Kushina-chan!" Said Minato quickly

"Oh good. Then there's no problem with Kitana staying in the Uzumaki compound and if by chance there is some programming left by Orochimaru, then some Fuinjutsu should help clear that up." Kushina said doing a complete 180, Minato nodding reluctantly while gritting his teeth

"Now then if that's over, if you can just give Naruto his forehead protector, as I can say with certainty he's definitely at high-Genin level, we'll be on our way." Said Kushina

"Yes, here you go… Naruto." Minato spat pulling out a forehead protector which Naruto took

With that the four left the office, though Naruto had to coaxed out by his wives.

'Consider yourself lucky Namikaze, you could a while longer to live. But you will die, that I can assure.' Naruto swore mentally

Yes they'll die, every last one of them, and their deaths will be spectacular.

 **So, what did think, good. So, Naruto has trained for eleven years with his family, along with his own personal training, how strong has he truly gotten I wonder. Not only that but he's got a couple wives, no kids though, yet. Also don't expect Naruto and his family to be sticking around the Elemental Nations for long, maybe two chapters if I stretch it out, three at the max, but they also won't immediately be going to Earth either, as if you didn't this is only a few years after Frieza destroyed the Saiyans, so it'll be a good long while before the start of DBZ. In the mean time after leaving the Elemental Nations, Naruto will be going to other planets to expand his reach, starting his own empire separate from his fathers. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here I decided to simply wrap up the stuff in the Elemental Nations as honestly, I saw no reason for Naruto and his family stay there long, as Naruto had no desire to help anyone on the planet or really cared for anyone there. So yeah just wrapping it all up, along with a special guest appearance. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

The four exited the Hokage Tower, stopping when they saw Kitana waiting outside and looked at them when she saw them come out.

Naruto wasn't sure how to feel about her, on one hand his entire being told him to simply kill her for how she was created. On the other from what he sensed from Namikaze when he was talking about Kitana he seems to hate her, for whatever reason Naruto didn't care to know or learn about. For now he'll stay neutral to her, but if she becomes a threat to his family he won't hesitate to kill her.

Towa was interested to see what Uzumaki abilities she might have inherited from Kushina, while Chronoa felt sorry for the girl and the hard life she likely had to live.

Kushina looked at her… daughter with a blank look, making Kitana fidget under her gaze. The matriarch sighed internally.

'It could be worse I guess. It could have been an arrogant little bastard that believed I belonged with that blonde prick.' Kushina thought looking t Kitana and seeing the hope and desire to get to know each other

"Kitana why don't you show Naruto to the Academy and afterwards you come to the Uzumaki Compound so we can… talk." Kushina offered with a smile, Kitana's face lighting up at that

"Yeah, of course! Come on I'll show you where the Academy!" Said Kitana to Naruto who gave her a blank look

Turning to his mother, Naruto sighed when he saw her pointed look.

"I'll see you at home." Naruto said kissing his wives and going with Kitana

Walking through the village Naruto once again ignored the glares the villagers were giving him, though if they kept it up he'll be sorely tempted to start slaughtering them. Kitana meanwhile was nervous at walking with her… half-brother.

'He's really hot.' Kitana thought sneaking glances at him before quickly looking away with red cheeks when he caught her staring

Internally panicking Kitana thought of something to say.

"So, who were those two girls with you and… Kaa-san?" Kitana asked hesitantly not sure how he'd react

"My wives." Replied Naruto tersely, surprising Kitana

"Bu-but you're sixteen! How can you be married already?!" Said Kitana not knowing how he could be married when he's still so young and to two women

"I don't think my relationships are any of your concern at the moment." Naruto retorted with narrowed eyes

He my not be hostile to her, but he wasn't about divulge personal information to a potential enemy. Until she earned his trust he's keeping her at arm's length.

Kitana flinched at that realizing she overstepped herself.

"Uh, okay. What about Kaa-san, what's she like?" Asked Kitana changing the conversation to something she really wanted to know

The only thing she knows about Kushina is what she's managed to get Namikaze to tell her, which even Kitana could tell was what he believed Kushina was like, rather than how she actually was.

"Kaa-san is… a very incredible woman, she wouldn't hesitate to defend her loved ones, she's also strict and has a no-nonsense attitude. But she can also act like a child, pranking anyone that gets on her nerves. She also doesn't care who a person is, whether they're a civilian or a king, she'll say what she thinks of them right to their face." Naruto said smirking remembering all the times his mother talked back to both Beerus and his father

Both of whom were powerful enough to destroy entire planets, Beerus even having enough power to destroy half a planet just by tapping his nail. It was pretty hilarious seeing two powerful beings put in their place by one human woman.

"Wow, she sounds really amazing." Said Kitana looking down at never getting the chance to spend time with her mother

Seeing this Naruto groaned internally, he wasn't good at comforting anyone.

"She also has a strong loyalty to her family, no matter who they are." Naruto added, Kitana perking up at that with hope in her eyes

Kitana hoped she'd eventually be able to have the close relationship with Kushina Naruto had. Though there was something else she wanted to know.

"Hey Naruto, what's your Tou-san like, if you've ever met him that is." Kitana added quickly not wanting to assume he's met his father

"I've met him. As for what he's like…" Naruto trailed off thinking how best to describe Frieza

"… He was a leader." Naruto said finally

"Really? Like a Kage?" Asked Kitana

"More of an emperor." Corrected Naruto, much to Kitana's amazement

"Wow, that must have been cool. You must've met plenty of interesting people." Kitana said, Naruto looked up at that

"Interesting is one word." Naruto said thinking of plenty of other words to describe the people he's met

Before Kitana could ask anything else she noticed they had reached the Academy.

"Oh we're here. Come on, todays the day we get our teams." Said Kitana

"Joy." Naruto deadpanned

His mother told him about the team structures in Konoha, three Genin and a Jonin Sensei. Needless to say Naruto wasn't excited to be working with three weaklings, with one of them believing they were his superior.

They soon arrived at the classroom where all conversation stopped upon seeing the Yondaime's daughter with some guy. Naruto heard several whispers wondering who he was and why he was with Kitana.

'Tsk, children.' Naruto thought dismissively

"Rei-chan!" Kitana said running up to the rows where Naruto saw a black-haired girl sitting by herself

Walking at a more sedated pace Naruto's path was soon stopped by a brown haired kid with animalistic features and a puppy in his hoodie.

"Hey loser! I don't know who you are but-"

Whatever the kid was saying was cut off when Naruto slapped him across the face, though even when holding back the majority of his strength Naruto's hit still sent the boy flying across the room and straight through the wall, and probably several other walls if the multiple crashes were anything to go by.

All the students stared in shock and fear at the display, looking between the hole made in the wall and Naruto who was looking at his hand with a frown.

'Huh, guess five percent's still too much.' Thought Naruto having restrained ninety-five percent of his full strength to not knock the brats head off

Maybe dial it back to two percent.

Shrugging Naruto went up to the row Kitana and, who he guessed was, Rei were sitting. Everyone else giving him a wide berth.

"What. Was. That?" Kitana asked shocked at the display of strength

She didn't sense any Chakra being used, that was just pure physical strength.

"I have zero tolerance for annoying fools. He should be lucky I didn't knock his head off.' Naruto replied

Though given the hit, Naruto wagered the brat wishes he was dead.

"Ri-right, anyway Naruto this is my best friend Rei Uchiha." Kitana introduced

Getting a better look at the girl Naruto saw she had pale skin, jet black eyes, long silky ebony hair with a blue tint done up in a ponytail and bags framing her face, a similar body to Kitana's own. Her attire as blue kunoichi sandals, a skintight black shorts, a white miniskirt, a high collared blue shirt, and a headband on her forehead.

"Uchiha? Are you related to Mikoto Uchiha?" Naruto asked remembering his mother talking about her best friend and that she had a daughter born just before him

"How do you know my Kaa-san?" Rei demanded looking at him with narrowed eyes

"I don't, not personally anyway. My Kaa-san knew her though, they were friends." Replied Naruto, Rei relaxing slightly

"Well she's dead." Rei stated quickly not liking any reminder of her deceased clan

"Oh, well I'm sorry to bring up painful memories." Naruto apologized, Rei nodding once

Before anything else could be said the teacher walked in, only to see the large hole in the wall.

'This is gonna be a long day.' Naruto thought

*Later*

Naruto rasped his fingers against the desk waiting for his, Kitana, and Rei's sensei to arrive.

After the teacher located the kid Naruto hit, Kiba something, and took him to the nurse he listed off all the teams. Naruto learning his teammates were Kitana and Rei with their sensei being one Kakashi Hatake, Namikaze's only living student, which automatically put him on Naruto's do not trust list.

His mother also told him of Hatake's chronic lateness, something he took from his dead teammate.

Hearing the door open Naruto didn't even look before firing a Death Beam at the person, intentionally missing anything vital and just piercing flesh.

"Next time it goes through that eye you love so much." Naruto threatened

*Later-Roof*

"Okay, my first impression is, I hate you." Kakashi said holding his side where Naruto shot him

"And I hate fools that waste my time, yet here you are still breathing." Retorted Naruto

"Alright let's start by introducing ourselves. I'll start, my names Kakashi Hatake I have likes and dislikes, my hobbies are to boring to mention. Okay you first little miss sunshine." Kakashi said pointing to Rei who glared at him

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha I don't like a lot of things, I dislike a lot of things, my hobby is training." Said Rei

"Okay, you next." Said Kakashi pointing to Kitana

"My names Kitana Uzumaki my likes are training, ramen, and learning new Jutsu, my dislikes are traitors, perverts, and those that mistreat my precious people, my hobbies are gardening, and training." Kitana said

"And lastly the crazy one." Kakashi said to Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are my family, training, and putting weaklings in their place, my dislikes are upstart weakling, monkeys, and arrogant fools, my hobbies are training and mentally destroying my enemies." Said Naruto smirking darkly

"Right. Now first I want to say none of you are really Genin yet, meet me at Training Ground Seven tomorrow at 5 A.M. to take the true Genin Test. Also don't eat breakfast unless you want to throw up." Kakashi said with an eye smile before shunshining away

Just in time as Naruto fired another Death Beam where is head used to be.

"Damn! Missed." Naruto cursed

"Um, Naruto what's that attack you keep using?" Kitana asked curiously as she didn't see him use any handsigns or sense any Chakra in his attack

Rei was also curious about the attack but didn't say anything and just waited for Naruto to explain it.

"Hm, oh that's my Death Beam. It's one of my fathers signature techniques, you just point your index finger at your target and fire a small beam of Ki and it'll pierce right through them, though if there isn't a specific target your aiming at it'll simply explode when it hits something." Naruto explained, much to both girls amazement at such a powerful technique

"Wait Ki? Don't you mean Chakra?" Asked Kitana

"No I mean Ki, it's a different energy to Chakra, far more destructive and powerful. Come on I'll explain when we get the Compound." Said Naruto not wanting to talk so openly as you never know who's listening

While he couldn't sense anyone nearby, and he doubted if anyone did eavesdrop they'd be able to use any information against him, he just didn't want anyone to hear what he said.

"Rei you're more than welcome to come along, I'm sure Kaa-san would like to meet her best friends daughter." Naruto offered, surprising the Uchiha girl at the offer

She would have rejected it, considering all the times before someone tried getting to her simply for her last name. However he did say his mother was friends with her and it wasn't often Rei met anyone that talked about her direct family, only her overall clan and how tragic it was they were wiped out.

"Sure." Rei said

"Great now hold on." Said Naruto placing his hands on their shoulders

Before they could say anything they suddenly vanished only to reappear in the Uzumaki Compound.

"Wh-what was that? Some kind of teleporting Jutsu?" Kitana asked feeling dizzy at the sudden change in location and moving at such speeds

"No, that was pure speed, I've trained to the point where it just looks like I've teleported when really no one can simply follow my movements." Naruto said, amazing them again only ever hearing about people moving that fast with the help of a Jutsu

Going inside Naruto called out to his family.

"Kaa-san, Towa-chan, Chronoa-chan! I'm back and brought guests."

"Welcome back." Said Kushina coming out of the kitchen seeing her son with Kitana and…

"Mikoto." Kushina said shocked

"Uh, no I'm her daughter." Corrected Rei

"Oh, you're little Rei-chan! I only met you once as a baby. You look just like your mother…" Kushina trailed off sadly remembering she learned what happened to Mikoto and the rest of her clan

"Thanks." Muttered Rei this being the first time someone saying she looked like her Kaa-san

"You know if you want, I have plenty of stories to tell about Mikoto, we were on the same Genin team, 'ttebane." Said Kushina, Rei looking at her with a new light in her eyes

"I'd… really like that actually." Rei said a small smile on her face at the thought of hearing about her mother Genin days

"Great, come on. You to Kitana, Naruto-kun." Kushina said motioning them to follow her

Kitana and Rei followed after her, Naruto started to as well but stopped suddenly feeling something.

'Huh?' Naruto thought looking out at the sky with a frown

He sensed something out there, it was powerful and it was approaching the planet. Though Naruto doubted it'd be here soon, maybe at best three or four months, but whatever it was it is coming here.

'Maybe it won't be so boring here after all.' Naruto thought with a smirk

"What's on your mind Beloved?" Towa asked coming out of the basement, where she had set up her lab

"Just that things might actually get interesting around here." Said Naruto wrapping an arm around his wife

Hopefully he can resist the urge to destroy the planet before whoever it is gets here.

*Timeskip-Three Months*

'Don't blow up the planet, don't blow up the planet, don't blow up the planet.' Naruto repeated mentally as he and his team entered the Hokages Office after completing another mission

Naruto never knew he could hate Namikaze anymore than he already did, but if the past few months were anything to go by, he was wrong. He in fact could hate Namikaze more than he could.

Ever since he and his family returned the blonde bastard has basically invaded their lives, mostly his mothers. He'd just show up at the compound and walk in like he owned the damn place, then blatantly flirt with his mother, even while he was in the room!

Not only that but the bastard had the nerve to make backhanded comments about Naruto, his father, his wives, right to his face! It pissed Naruto off like no other, the only thing stopping Naruto from killing the prick was that he wanted Namikaze to make the first move against him, Naruto wanted him to attack first so he can show just how far beneath him he was.

Plus Naruto had several outlets for his anger.

Naruto's favorite was while out on missions. Ever since they became a team Namikaze had only given them escort missions and ironically they were always attacked by bandits and rogue ninja. But Naruto knew the truth, they weren't bandits or rogue ninja, they were ninja Namikaze sent to kill him. Naruto wasn't an idiot he knew the blonde idiot wanted him dead in a vain attempt to get his mother, unfortunately he had no pawns strong enough to challenge him. It made Naruto mentally cackle everytime he brought back the heads of his attackers and see the anger and hate in Namikaze's eyes at all his repeated failures.

Naruto knew it was only a matter of time when he finally got to crush him.

Though besides waiting for Namikaze to finally try attacking him, Naruto also bonded with his teammates, with it starting when they took the real Genin Test.

*Flashback*

"The real test is to work together." Naruto said once he grabbed both Rei and Kitana after Kakashi started the test

"What? What're you talking about?" Rei demanded annoyed at suddenly being grabbed like that

"I mean the test is to work together to get the bells. Think about it what team has only two Genin and a Jonin?" Said Naruto

His mother told him how Konoha valued teamwork, despite the numerous times they've shown themselves to be hypocrites. An example being Sakumo Hatake, who saved the lives of his teammates at the cost of the mission and they all hated him for it.

"He's right you know." Said Kitana to Rei

"Okay then what do you suggest we do?" Rei questioned still skeptical of working together

"First what're your current skills?" Said Naruto

"I'm pretty good at Taijutsu and unlocked my Adamantine Sealing Chains." Kitana said proud that she has the same chains as her Kaa-san

"I know a few Fire Style Jutsu and I'm good at Taijutsu." Said Rei not liking to divulge her skills

"Good, now here's the plan…" Naruto began

*End Flashback*

The plan had been for Rei to attack Kakashi head on and while he was distracted Kitana would trap him with her chains, which she had burrowed underground, then Naruto would take the bells and give them to Rei and Kitana, thus completing the test.

After that they bonded, with Kitana and Rei spending most of their time at the Uzumaki Compound, Kitana to try and bond with her mother and half-brother and Rei to hear more stories from Kushina.

While Naruto didn't fully trust them yet, he didn't distrust them either.

He learned his mother even started teaching them how to use Ki.

Naruto also focused on the unknown that had been coming towards the planet the past few months. He could now get a better feel for their power and it felt surprisingly similar to his fathers, this made Naruto realize it was possibly a member of his paternal family. It made Naruto interested to see who it was, he doubted it was his grandfather King Cold as he didn't really leave his home planet after handing control of his empire to Frieza. So Naruto realized it was his uncle instead, Cooler.

"Team Seven ready for another mission Minato-sensei." Kakashi said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts

"Alright, I have just the one for you. Bandit extermination, it should be easy enough it's only a small group." Minato said handing the scroll to Kakashi

"We'll head out immediately." Said Kakashi only to be stopped by Minato

"Actually Kakashi your students can go, but I want to talk to you for a moment." Said Minato, getting a raised brow from Kakashi

"Okay. You heard the Hokage, you three can go get ready." Kakashi said dismissing his students

The three teens left the office, Naruto scoffing as he did.

'Do they take me for an idiot.' Thought Naruto having an idea what Namikaze wanted to talk about

Naruto knew before the day was over he'll finally get to tear the blonde prick apart.

*Later-Uzumaki Compound*

Kushina hummed to herself as she packed her bags and sealed them away into scrolls. The reason she was packing was because it was getting time for them to leave the planet.

'And about time to, I swear if I had to deal with Minato's constant attempts to get in my pants I'd kill him before sochi got the chance.' Kushina thought having grown sick and tired of his damn flirting

The only reason Kushina even entertained him was because it was funny to string him along to build up when Naruto finally kills him and he realizes it was never gonna happen.

'Huh, I think I spent to much time around Frieza.' Thought Kushina

She wasn't nearly this sadistic before meeting him.

'Speaking of…' Kushina thought looking up

Her sensing skills weren't at the same level as Naruto's, she could only sense if someone entered the upper atmosphere. When she sensed the large power level she at first thought it was Frieza, but then realized it was more controlled then his, but it was similar to Frieza's.

Didn't he say he had a brother?

'Well at least Naruto gets to meet his uncle, or is it beat his uncle.' Thought Kushina if he was anything like Frieza he likely wanted to see how strong Naruto was

"Towa, Chronoa! Start packing!" Kushina called out to her daughters-in-law

She wanted to get off the planet before it was likely destroyed from Naruto's fight

*With Naruto*

Naruto dodged the attacks from the bandits not even bothering to open his eyes, merely killing them when he dodged. This was honestly boring for him, the only reason he was even entertaining these fools was to pass the time until his uncle landed on the planet.

Kitana, Rei, and Kakashi were off dealing with their own group of bandits which allowed Naruto to use his tail in combat.

He then opened his eyes when he sensed three high power level flying towards him followed by a much large power source.

'They're here.' Naruto thought smirking idly aiming his thumb behind him and firing a Death Beam at the last bandit

Not a moment later three alien beings landed in front of Naruto, all wearing standard Frieza Force armor only different signifying their high rank.

"So can I guess you three are-"

"Cooler's Armored Squadron!" The three announced interrupting Naruto and striking poses

For a few moments Naruto stared at the three blankly.

"Yeah no." Naruto said launching a Death Wave at the three sending them flying off who knows where

He was not dealing with another Ginyu Force!

"Ahahahaha! Impressive nephew, I see you inherited your fathers strength." Said a deep cultured voice from above

Looking Naruto saw someone that looked incredibly like his father only with less bio-armor showing his deep purple skin and having blue bio-gems rather than purple.

Flying up Naruto transformed into his Froze form and hovered across from his uncle.

"Hello uncle." Naruto greeted, Cooler smirking

"And you nephew, I must say when I learned my little brother had a child I thought I was told a joke. Frieza having a child, yet here you are, you even have the family look to go with the power." Cooler appraised

"Indeed, and I can already guess why you're here Cooler." Said Naruto his Ki beginning to surround him, Cooler doing the same

"Correct and given your power I believe it best to not hold back. HA!" Cooler shouted as he began transforming

He became more muscular and taller, he gained four horns on his head forming a crown, bio-gems on his arms and legs, spikes on his forearms, shoulder bows, and his eyes turned solid red.

"Let's see if your worthy of the blood in your veins!" Said Cooler as a mask formed over his mouth

Naruto looked at his uncles transformed state, his power now appearing even greater than his fathers in his own final form. It made Naruto smirk closing his eyes.

"Well if you show me yours I'll show mine. But you should know something uncle…" Naruto said as fiery gold colored Ki began surrounding him

"… I've long since surpassed my father!" Roared Naruto as golden Ki exploded off him

"WHAT!" Cooler said shocked at the power

Naruto's body didn't transform only change color, his white bio-armor turning a gold color, while his red skin turned purple along with around his mouth. When it was over Naruto held his arm out at his sides and his legs pressed together.

"What do you think uncle, this is the ultimate evolution of our race. I know gold is a bit gauche but I think it suits rather well to establish my place at the top of the pecking order. I decided to keep the name simple, I call it Golden Froze." Said Naruto

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Well done nephew, very well then show me the power of this Golden Form!" Cooler said charging towards him

Naruto met him halfway and they began trading blows before Naruto got a swing in with his tail knocking his uncle off balance. Taking advantage of this Naruto grabbed Cooler by his tail threw him towards the ground, flying ahead of him Naruto gave a combo of kicks and punches finishing by flipping midair and delivering a tail swing.

Not breaking stride Naruto sent a Death Wave at Cooler, who managed to block it after regaining his momentum. With a roar Cooler charged his nephew once again only for Naruto to dodge all his attacks with a smirk on his face.

"Hold still damn you!" Cooler shouted infuriated at his constant dodging

"If you insist." Said Naruto grabbing his uncles wrist while dodging a punch to his abdomen though it had no affect

"Oh… shit. I feel like I was ill prepared for this battle." Cooler stated seeing his attack didn't even make him flinch while figuring he should have trained more in his Fifth Form before confronting his nephew

"Oh big time." Replied Naruto delivering an axe kick sending him into the air

"Grrrr! Fine If I can't beat you I'll just destroy this infernal planet!" Cooler said creating a Supernova above his head

"Oh we're doing this now! Okay." Said Naruto holding his hand out and began charging a massive Death Ball one that's much stronger thanks to his Golden Form

When both attacks were fully charged the two Frost Demons launched the massive destructive spheres that collided and sent out shockwaves as they struggled to overcome the other.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he struggled to push his attack forward, something Cooler noticed and made him smirk behind his mask.

"Yes! See nephew this is what true power is, that Golden Form may give an increase in power but you clearly haven't mastered it! Let this be a lesson on challenging a superior opponent!" Cooler said forcing his Supernova down

"Damnit! No, I trained so hard and yet I'm defeated now!? How can this be!?" Demanded Naruto as his Death Ball was pushed against him

"Don't worry nephew, the next time we fight I'm sure you'll be stronger than now. But for now you are still a novice." Cooler said

While the attack would destroy the planet, he's sure Naruto will survive.

"Damn… it…" Naruto said struggling to keep the attacks at bay only to immediately smirk and stop them both

"Just kidding." Said Naruto launching both attacks straight back at the shocked Cooler

"Oh you son of a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!" Cooler shouted as the two attacks collided into him sending him into space

"Who's the novice now bitch." Said Naruto flying back down to the ground

Taking a breath Naruto dropped his Golden Form, thankful he wasn't feeling tired from using it. When he first achieved it the form was incredibly draining on his stamina that he could only hold it for a few moments. Now it was much better after constant training and he could hold the form for much longer.

Cracking his neck and arms Naruto took a deep breath, before turning around and impaling a shocked Kakashi through the chest, who's hand was covered in lightning that slowly died out.

"Can I guess correctly that Namikaze wanted you to arrange an 'accident' for me? You know what doesn't matter, I've finally grown sick of the fool and decided he and everyone else on this rock can die now." Naruto said sending a blast through Kakashi blowing a massive hole in his chest and killing him

"Rei, Kitana! Both of you come out!" Naruto called out, making both girls step out from their hiding spots to look at Naruto in shock both at his appearance and the battle they witnessed

"So, you're not exactly normal, are you." Rei stated, Naruto shrugging

"Who is? But yeah this is my Froze form. What do you think?" Said Naruto giving a twirl

"It… looks good." Said Kitana a little unnerved at what she witnessed

Not Naruto killing their sensei, but the battle with his apparent uncle and the power they were throwing around.

"Are you really going to kill everyone on the planet?" Kitana asked

"You mean am I going to kill you two? Then no, everyone else however is already dead, they just don't know it yet. Is that problem?" Said Naruto with narrow eyes

"Yeah, only I can kill Itachi Uchiha." Rei said with a scowl only she was going to kill Itachi

"Well if you want I can just severely cripple him and bring him to you to kill. Would that be fine." Naruto offered, Rei nodding after a moments

She didn't care what condition he was in or who did it, Rei just wanted it where Itachi died by her hands.

"Great, then both of you go to the Compound, I'm sure Kaa-san will have everything packed and ready to go. And I'll be back in… I don't know three days, four tops." Naruto said not sure how long it'd take to deal with all the humans on the planet

Could be a few days or a few hours if he felt like it.

"Right." The girls muttered wondering how messed they had to be that they weren't horrified at how casually he talked about committing genocide

*Later-Konoha*

Naruto, back in his human form, smirked as he entered Konoha, not even stopping as he killed the guards. Immediately he went about throwing Ki blasts destroying buildings and killing people, even laughing sometimes. Anyone foolish enough to attack him were immediately cut down, it was actually pretty funny that they believed they had a chance.

"Namikaze come out, come out, come out where ever you are." Naruto called out, not moment later Minato appeared in a Yellow Flash glaring at Naruto

"You! I should have known you couldn't be trusted, but Konoha needed both halves of the Kyuubi!" Minato said though inwardly jumping with joy at the perfect reason to kill the little bastard himself

"Well in a few moments that won't matter, as in a few moments the only thing that'll be left of Konoha is a massive crater!" Said Naruto

"Not if I stop you!" Minato retorted using the Hiraishin

"You'll die trying." Naruto stated using his tail to knock Minato into a wall when appeared behind him

"How?!" Minato demanded shocked he predicted where he'd be

"So long as I know you can use Hiraishin, it's child's play." Said Naruto walking up to him

Gritting his teeth Minato threw one of his kunai into the air teleported to it, only for Naruto to appear above him with a laugh.

"Hohoho! I told you that it's child's play!" Naruto said giving a vicious right hook sending him crashing straight back to the ground

Flying down to him Naruto wrapped his tail around Minato's throat and lifted him into the air. He then immediately began delivering punch after punch to the man laughing the entire time as each punch came with the sound of bones breaking, until finally giving a finally punch to the gut making Minato cough up blood.

Smirking Naruto then formed a Chakra Chain that impaled Minato right where his seal was and began absorbing his half of the Kyuubi. Once he had it all Naruto removed the chain and saw Minato just barely clinging to life.

"Hmph, goodbye. And for the record my mother was just stringing you along, you never had a chance with her to begin with. You can die with that." Naruto said raising his hand and firing a point blank Death Beam that pierced straight through his heart killing him

Tossing the corpse aside Naruto turned to the horror stricken humans and transformed into his Froze form.

"Now then, who wishes to die next?" Naruto asked smirking evilly

 **So, what did you think, good. Yeah everything was kind of rushed, but really we all know how it goes, the teams, the introductions, the true test blah blah blah and all that. But really I didn't make it long considering I was just going to kill them all anyway, so why bother introducing characters you're just going to kill off immediately afterwards. Also Cooler appeared and challenged Naruto, only to get destroyed by his golden Form, yes Naruto has a Golden Form already as if you read the previous chapter he was trained by Beerus, Whis, and Frieza for most of his life, yeah he can go gold. And yes he went gold immediately as Naruto is not a Saiyan that'll let his opponent power up to get a challenge or not fight at his best immediately, he will just go all out to end things quickly, but only if he feels like it, otherwise he'll just brutally torment his opponents then kill them, so yeah. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be finishing up and the Elemental Countries and moving onto the first world Naruto will bring under his control. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Naruto smirked as he looked at the terrified faces of the villagers and ninja alike. No one was willing to make a move against someone that just ruthlessly beat and then killed the Yondaime Hokage.

"Come on, is no one-"

"YOU BASTARD!" Jiraiya screamed jumping and driving a Rasengan into Naruto's back

Unfortunately the attack didn't even faze Naruto or leave even a scuff on his bio-armor.

"Ah, a volunteer." Said Naruto turning his head to look at Jiraiya

Grabbing the arm that hit him with the Rasengan, Naruto held Jiraiya in place before crushing his wrist. Naruto then lifted Jiraiya into the air before slamming him flat onto the ground making a mini-crater, before he began viciously slamming his fist into the Sannin's head, all while grinning wickedly. He was taking especial care not to accidently kill him, Naruto wanted Jiraiya to suffer for all the times he tried peeking on his mother. After a while Naruto got tired of punching and switched it by grabbing Jiraiya by his leg and began slamming him into the ground repeatedly.

All while everyone remained frozen in horror as one of the legendary Sannin was treated as little more than a ragdoll. Some of the weaker willed people even chose to take their own lives than continue being exposed to Naruto's killing intent.

Naruto slammed Jiraiya into the ground before stomping his foot on the back of his head.

"You know my father usually doesn't dirty his hands doing this sort of grunt work. But I on other hand prefer the satisfaction of killing my enemies myself." Naruto said grinding in his foot into Jiraiya's head before he began laughing

Though he was a little confused when Jiraiya started laughing as well, but he still laughed believing the Sannin has finally gone crazy in the face of his imminent death.

"Ahh, it is kind of funny, isn't it?" Asked Naruto

"Aha I'm, I'm laughing at something else actually." Jiraiya said

"Eh heh heh heh heh, what?" Naruto questioned still laughing

"I have the key to the Kyuubi's seal." Revealed Jiraiya

"…What?" Demanded Naruto no longer laughing

"Minato gave me the key to the Kyuubi's seal and I in turn gave it to the toads to safeguard. And you killing Minato means I'm the only one that can get to Mt. Myoboku. Killing me means you'll never be able to access the Kyuubi's true power." Jiraiya taunted

Naruto grunted barely concealing his rage, as the seal containing the Kyuubi was one he couldn't simply break open and even his mother couldn't open it. So he needed the key to have access to the Kyuubi's power!

"Yeah I'd say your biggest mistake was not getting the location before killing Minato." Mocked Jiraiya

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Naruto shouted

"Whatever." Jiraiya said not caring at this point if he died as long as he got the last laugh

Just before Naruto was going to carry out his threat he gained a deadpanned expression for a moment.

'I'm a fucking idiot.' Naruto thought before stretching out his senses to the entire planet

He could just sense the toads energy and then just fly there.

'Found you.' Thought Naruto smirking

Reaching down he grabbed Jiraiya by the back of his shirt and flew up into the air.

"You almost had me there for a minute frog, but you underestimate my power. Now give me a minute to deal with this and we'll be on our way." Naruto holding his hand up and creating a Death Ball

It wasn't powerful enough to destroy the planet, just enough to destroy Konoha and the surrounding area. He could already sense his family, Kitana, and Rei were a safe distance away so he didn't have to worry about them. When the attack was charged Naruto threw it at the village, much to everyone's horror at the approaching ball of destruction.

When it hit there was a bright flash and a loud explosion. When the smoke Jiraiya was horrified to see where Konoha once was, was now a massive crater with nothing left. Not even the Hokage Mountain survived, it was like Konoha never existed.

"Amazing isn't it, I did what no one else is capable of. I wiped out a Hidden Village in less than an hour, kind of ironic as Konoha was called the strongest village. But compared to me they were sheep to the slaughter." Said Naruto, as Jiraiya remained silent not able to speak

"Now I don't know about you, but I'm feeling hungry. Tell me how does fried toad sound to you." Naruto said smirking when Jiraiya paled in realization

Before he could say anything Naruto took off flying, Jiraiya still in his grip. He wanted Jiraiya to see everything he cares about ripped apart.

Due to his speed and flight it didn't take long before Naruto was floating over Mt. Myoboku, the inhabiting toads unaware of their imminent destruction.

Creating a clone, Naruto tossed Jiraiya to it who held the Sannin tightly.

"Make sure he watches this." Naruto ordered, the clone nodding with a smirk

Flying down Naruto gave no warning before he grabbed the nearest toad and tore it in half. Moving on Naruto began slaughtering the toads quickly and brutally, tearing the medium sized ones apart, squishing the smaller ones beneath his feet, and the three large ones he took the red ones sword and sliced them all to pieces. Two elderly looking toads tried attacking but he simply blasted them into ash.

Only two toads were left, the Grand Elder Toad and the red one that had his seals key.

"You have something that belongs to me!" Naruto said grabbing the toad when it tried escaping

Pulling its upper and lower halves apart revealing its scroll body, Naruto unfurled the scroll seeing the key. Putting his hand on the square Naruto watched as the key spread out on his arm.

Satisfied he snapped the toads neck before moving to the temple where he saw the Toad Elder sitting, as if waiting for him.

"What you aren't going to try fighting me? I mean it'd be a vain effort, but it's still entertaining to see someone try fighting me and fail." Naruto said sadistically, Gamamaru shaking his head sadly

"No, I will not fight. This is one of the outcomes I have seen, I know resisting is futile and I cannot sway from your current path. I accept my fate." Gamamaru said, Naruto frowning at that

"Well that's no fun. But you're acceptance is admirable, most lower lifeforms would beg and plead, but you accept your death. For that you have some of my respect." Naruto said before shooting a Death Beam through the toads head killing him quickly

With all the toads dead Naruto returned to Jiraiya and loving the empty look in his eyes.

"Now Jiraiya I have a very important question for you. Tell me which is more broken, your body or your spirit?" Naruto asked putting his index and middle finger under Jiraiya's chin lifting his head up to look him in the eye

"Just hurry up and kill me already." Said Jiraiya brokenly

"And spirit it is. Bang." Naruto said firing a Death Beam killing Jiraiya

"Now for the Akatsuki, the other Hidden Villages, then the Tailed Beasts." Said Naruto flying off to take care of the rest of the planets inhabitants

*Timeskip-Three Days*

 **"Your wish has been granted."** Said a massive black dragon with ten tails and glowing red eyes looking down at Naruto standing on a cliff with an unconscious old man behind him

 **"Farewell!"**

The dragon suddenly dispersed into nine orbs that flew down and spun around Naruto before entering his body. He shuddered slightly as his power increased.

"Damn what a rush." Naruto commented before turning to the old man

"Now I no longer need to keep you alive." Said Naruto firing a Death Beam killing the man

It had taken Naruto a total of three days to exterminate all life on Elum, the name of the planet he learned, and collect all the Tailed Beasts. First he took care of the Akatsuki, ripping them apart was easy, and he took care not to kill Itachi or the masked man that had ripped the Kyuubi from his mother.

Itachi he handed over to Rei, who gladly slit his throat and burned his body. While the masked man he gave to his mother, while Naruto would have loved to kill him himself, he knew his mother wanted to kill him more for ruining her son's birth.

Afterwards it was a simple matter of going to all the Hidden Villages, killing everyone, and extracting the Tailed Beasts from the Jinchuuriki. This lead to him fighting the Guardian of Elum, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, which Naruto dominated the old bastard before knocking him unconscious. Naruto then used the planets wish granting orbs to get three wishes.

His first wish would have been to become immortal, but as he already longevity from his Uzumaki and Frost Demon blood and live even longer when he becomes the Juubi's Jinchuuriki, he decided against it. So his first wish had been any wives he takes would share his lifespan. His second wish was to stay in his prime when he reached it. And his third wish was to be able to use any type of power in all the universes, Naruto wasn't foolish to believe only Chakra and Ki existed and he wanted to learn about and master every type of power he came across.

With his wishes granted, the Juubi merged with him, and Hagoromo dead Naruto kicked off the cliff and flew towards where his family was. Arriving he saw them already aboard his ship.

Naruto's ship was different from the ships Frieza and his army use, as Naruto had gotten it from a distant galaxy. It was definitely cooler than the Frieza Force ships, at least in Naruto's opinion.

It had everything he and a crew needed, a research room, tech lab, bio lab, meeting moom, engineering, armory, med bay, cargo bay, crew quarters, galley/kitchen, the captain's quarters, a bridge, escape pods, and a workshop and storage rooms. It had also been outfitted with seals expanding the space and increasing its defenses and more advanced technology. Now there was a massive training room big enough to practice his large scale attacks and strong enough to survive multiple Supernovas, healing pods, a library, personal quarters were also added, and a brig for prisoners.

The ship was called the Tempest, a fitting name considering Naruto's own name meant Maelstrom.

Entering he saw everyone waiting for him.

"Is it done?" Kushina asked though already knowing the answer

"Yep now all that's left is turn it into space dust. Gideon!" Naruto called out to the ships AI, which he designed himself

"Yes Naruto." Gideon said

"Take us into orbit." Said Naruto teleporting to the top of the ship

Immediately the hatch door closed and the ship took off flying into orbit above the planet. Looking at the planet Naruto held his index finger up and began forming a Supernova. Once it was big enough Naruto flicked his finger sending the attack towards the planet, when it impacted it began carving a path to the planets core creating fissures all along the planet.

When it reach the core the entire planet detonated reducing it to dust.

His task completed Naruto teleported back into the ship and headed to the bridge and stared out the window before a holographic list appeared in front of him that he began scrolling through.

"Um, Naruto." Kitana said walking up to him

"Hm." Said Naruto not taking his eyes off the list

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Asked Kitana

After she and Rei had returned to the Uzumaki Compound Kushina had explained everything to them. Who Naruto's father really was, how she became impregnated with him, and basically everything about the universe as a whole. It was a shock to both girls and made them feel incredibly small that their planet was just one of thousands if not millions inhabited planets in the universe.

"We're going to one of these planets to begin building my empire." Naruto replied again without looking

During his training with his father Naruto had expressed his desire conquer planets as well and begin forming his own empire. Frieza was fine with this as it'd give his son the experience he needed to manage an army and get into the family business. He gave Naruto the same list of planets he gave Zarbon sixteen years ago, most if not all of them were primitive planets with a few that have developed space travel but not advanced enough to be aware of the greater universe they existed in. Frieza felt these would be good planets for him to conquer before moving onto the more advanced ones. Naruto also added planets he's seen that he believes would be good to bring under his control.

It was something Naruto's been excited to start for years when he got the idea. Now he can finally begin his conquest.

Finally stopping scrolling through the list Naruto selected a planet.

"Gideon take us here." Naruto said closing the list

"As you command Naruto." Replied Gideon

Immediately the ship rumbled causing Kitana to steady herself, before it shot off into hyperspace.

"What planet are we going to?" Kitana asked feeling excited and anxious at the thought of going to another planet

"It's a primitive planet, meaning they aren't aware of the greater universe. Nothing to be to worried about." Said Naruto

"By the way where are the others?" Naruto asked, snapping Kitana from her thoughts

"Oh, Towa went to the lab, Kaa-san took Rei-chan to the training room to continue her Ki manipulation, and I think Chronoa went to the kitchen." Kitana replied, Naruto grimacing when he heard where Chronoa was which Kitana noticed

"What is it?"

"Just… don't eat anything Chronoa-chan offers you, you'll live longer." Naruto said

He loved the Supreme Kai, but he really wished she'd stop trying to poison everyone with her cooking.

"Why don't you head to the training room, you'll need to increase your strength for when we get to planets with stronger fighters." Naruto said

Nodding Kitana left to go to the training room, stopping for a moment to look at her brother before leaving.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

Three days have passed since Naruto and his family left to start building his empire on the selected planet.

"Gideon scan the planet and find deposits of minerals and metals, when you find the largest sources land nearby and send out excavation drones to begin mining." Naruto ordered

Another thing Naruto knew he needed for his empire was supplies to build machinery to help bring the more primitive planets to a more technologically advanced level, along with to begin building ships for a fleet, communication arrays for when he has more planets. Luckily he had all the blue prints for numerous ships and machines.

The problem came in his lack of resources and the time it'd take to build everything he'd need. Naruto though came up with a solution for this by designing two machines. The first was known as a Recycler, it worked by taking unwanted items and breaking them down into their base materials that can then be used in Naruto's other machine the Fabricator. The Fabricator worked by putting materials such as metal, glass, and other such things in and selecting one of the downloaded blueprints and in a matter of minutes, or hours depending on the size or quantity of the selected items, it will build and release whatever was selected. There were giant Fabricators which were used to build ships, which take tons of materials and days to complete.

Naruto also developed drones to help this process, whether for mining, storage, building, or anything he could think of.

"At once sir, and if I may what will you be doing?" Gideon asked

"Mingling with the locals of course. Tell Kaa-san she's in charge and tell Towa-chan she can capture humans and animals for her experiments just don't go overboard or call attention to us. And make sure to set up camouflage where you set up shop." Said Naruto teleporting out of the ship

Once out of the ship Naruto flew straight towards the planet not caring for the intense surrounding him as he entered the atmosphere. He didn't know where he was going to land, but Naruto knew that was the exciting part, the unknown of it all.

*planet surface*

Within her room General Esdeath of the Empire leaned against the balcony staring up at the sky. Earlier that night she had officially assembled her new team, named the Jaegers, created to hunt down and destroy Night Raid. Now Esdeath was waiting for the next day when a Tournament to be held to decide the next wielder of the recently recovered Teigu Extase.

'And hopefully someone worthy of my love.' Esdeath thought having decided that since she was the strongest in the Empire and no one could likely challenge her she'd try her hand at falling in love

She'd already given her list of requirements to the Emperor to find someone worthy.

"Huh?" Esdeath said looking up seeing something shooting across the sky

'A shooting star.' Thought Esdeath remembering that whoever sees a shooting star can make a wish which normally she'd dismiss as something weaklings made up to become stronger

But she decided why not.

"I wish to find the perfect partner, someone with great potential and strength, someone with composure and strong enough to hunt Danger Beasts, someone raised in the frontier like me, someone younger I can dominate, and finally he must have a pure smile. This is my wish." Esdeath said seeing the star shoot off into the distance

Yawning Esdeath went back inside to prepare for bed, excited at the chance to meet someone to fall in love with tomorrow.

*Next Day*

Esdeath yawned in boredom as she watched a fight proceed from her booth while Run, a member of the Jaegers stood nearby. So far she wasn't impressed with anyone she saw, none having the potential to wield a Teigu and certainly no one that could hope to earn her love.

"What do you think so far General?" Run asked

"Nothing but pathetic rabble floundering about like fish on land. It's doubtful any of them could wield a Teigu and no accidently kill themselves." Said Esdeath in a matter of fact tone

"And the winner is Nobunaga!" Announced Wave, another Jaeger member, motioning to a samurai-esque fighter

"I believe this is the final match." Run stated

'Ugh good, hopefully one of these two will prove worthy of at least Extase.' Esdeath thought before her eyes fell on one of the contestants and felt her heart skip a beat

It was a young man, looking no more than sixteen, with spiky purple and red hair, pale skin, crimson eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He was dressed in simple clothes a white shirt with deep purple lining, and dark red shorts, he was also barefoot strangely enough.

But what made Esdeath stare at him was the overwhelming power he possessed. It was intoxicating for the general, he didn't even seem to be releasing his power and yet she felt a massive weight on her, looking around she saw everyone in the stadium was also frozen in place. Another thing was his eyes, a crimson so deep and shining with barely hidden cruelty and evil.

'He's perfect.' Esdeath thought gazing at the teen

Whether he was compatible with a Teigu was inconsequential, he was hers.

"To my left, Kalbi the Butcher! And to my right, Naruto the Destroyer!" Wave called out

'Naruto the Destroyer, a maelstrom of destruction. Yes he will be mine.' Thought Esdeath leaning forward ever so slightly eager to see what Naruto can do

"Hehehe, well little fella looks like that prize money is as good as mine. I trained at the Imperial Fist Temple and was second degree when they kicked me out." Kalbi boasted looking down at Naruto who just smirked

"You may begin!" Said Wave bringing his hand down between them

"HA! You will feel the full might of my Explosive Imperial Fist!" Kalbi said upon Naruto in an instant bringing his fist down on him

Naruto meanwhile didn't even try to dodge the attack.

*BOOM*

Esdeath gained a wicked grin while everyone else stared in shock as Naruto had stopped Kalbi's fist with one finger.

"Wh-what?!" Kalbi said shocked his attacked was stopped like it was nothing

"You wanna know something funny?" Naruto asked

"What's that?" Said Kalbi, Naruto's smirk getting a dark edge

"This." Stated Naruto suddenly swiping Kalbi's feet out from under him before delivering a roundhouse kick sending him flying into the wall

'Huh.' Esdeath thought a little surprised, and a tad disappointed, Naruto hadn't just killed his opponent but it showed he had self-control and wasn't ruled by his emotions

"And there you have it the winner is Naruto!" Wave said, as the crowd cheered loudly for the winner

'Stupid sheep. Like I'd care if they cheered for me.' Naruto thought looking around the arena before his eyes fell on the private booth and the woman who occupied it

She was beyond beautiful, comparable to even Towa, with long light blue hair and matching blue eyes, pale porcelain skin, and a large bust, wearing a general uniform with the top few buttons of her jacket undone showing her cleavage.

Seeing her looking at him Naruto offered her a warm smile.

Esdeath gasped quietly as a blush appeared on her face as she saw his smile. It had none of the bloodlust or cruelty she knew he had in him, instead it warm and kind.

"He's the one." Esdeath said standing up, while also getting Run's attention

"He's our Teigu candidate?" Run asked

"What? Oh yeah that sure. But that's not all." Stated Esdeath going down the steps, Run looking after her confused at her behavior

'She's coming into the ring.' Thought Naruto frowning was she some final opponent

While he has no problem fighting women, he's usually opposed to the beautiful ones, especially if he wants them as one of his wives.

Soon Esdeath stood across from Naruto as they stared each other down.

'This is the famed Esdeath, her cruelty being only matched by her beauty and she is beautiful, more so up close.' Thought Naruto

"Naruto, is that right? It's a very lovely name." Esdeath said

"Uh, thank you." Replied Naruto a little caught off guard at the strange statement

"You put on quite the show, now for your reward." Esdeath said reaching into her jacket and walking up to him

'Wonder if there's any chance the reward can be changed from money to her.' Naruto thought

*CLICK*

"Eh?" Said Naruto looking down seeing a collar around his neck with Esdeath's symbol on it and a chain attached

"Starting today, you'll be mine and mine alone." Said Esdeath

'What?' Naruto thought

"Now let's go somewhere we can be alone, there are to many eyes here." Esdeath said walking dragging Naruto along by a chain

Naruto was to surprised at the sudden turn of events to even try resisting, to busy processing that he'd just been collared and declared as being Esdeath's.

*Later*

Naruto sat with a deadpanned expression on his face. While around him were the other Jaegers, Bols, Kurome, Seryu, Dr. Stylish, Wave, and Run while Esdeath stood next to him. Along with that in his momentary shock he failed to notice Esdeath had tied him to a chair.

Honestly he's still wondering what just happened.

"This is Naruto-"

"Uzumaki." Naruto offered blankly

"Thank you my love. Naruto Uzumaki and from now on he will be the newest member of the Jaegers." Esdeath said smiling proudly at having found the perfect partner in love

"You dragged a citizen here?" Bols asked

"No, Naruto will no longer live in poverty and is instead a new member to our group." Said Esdeath before blushing looking at the tied up Naruto

"He is also the man that will be my partner in love." Esdeath declared much to her teams confusion

"But why does he have a collar?" Asked Wave

"Because he's to be my lover and so he standout." Said Esdeath like it was obvious

"Then shouldn't you remove it, if he's going to be your lover rather than your pet." Run said

Esdeath contemplated his words for a few moments.

"Hm, you're right. I'll remove it. By the way are any of you married or have any lovers?" Esdeath asked, Bols being the only one to raise his hand

"Seriously!? Bols is that true?" Wave asked shocked that Bols was apparently married

"Ye-yes, I've been married for six years now. Though I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as my wife." Bols admitted

"Uh, yeah hi. Remember the guy who's tied up." Naruto said finally coming to terms with what just happened and rightfully pissed

He's the Prince of the Universe, the heir of the Emperor of Evil, and he belongs to no one! An he certainly doesn't work for any lowly human, especially some stupid brat.

"Yes beloved?" Esdeath asked looking at him

"I'm flattered in all you've taken an interest in me, but yeah I don't fancy following some brat that fancies himself an emperor or his fatass Prime Minister." Naruto said, a few gasping at his casual disrespect

"Also another thing…" Said Naruto standing up the chains that held up snapping like it was nothing

"… No one puts chains on me." Naruto said pulling the chains off himself

The Jaegers were surprised at the casual display of strength and got ready in case attacked, not that it'd do them any good as he could kill them all in less than a second. Esdeath meanwhile was blushing brightly and looking at Naruto with a hungry graze, amazed he broke through the chains like they were paper.

"Fufufu, it'll take some time to make you obedient but I'm sure with some trai-" Esdeath suddenly stopped and gasped for air

The reason being Naruto's narrowed eyes focused solely on her. Everything around her faded away as she felt like she was being pulled into an endless void with only herself and a gigantic silhouette version of Naruto with only glowing red eyes being visible staring down at her like she was nothing but an insignificant bug.

'This… this power is greater than anything I've felt before, even back in the arena. Just how strong is he?' Esdeath wondered

Though rather than be afraid, if anything Esdeath only felt her love for him grow and if she's being honest, it aroused her.

Then suddenly everything was to normal, the room and her Jaegers were back, and the pressure was gone. But Naruto was still staring at her with a blank look.

'What was that? It was amazing, he stopped me with just a look, I wonder just how powerful he really is.' Thought Esdeath blushing as her imagination ran wild at the thought of seeing Naruto in action

Naruto walked up to Esdeath and leaned in close whispering in her ear.

"We'll see who dominates who."

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep I took some liberty and quotes from TFS, since it was just to good to pass up. As for Naruto's wishes, I had some trouble with them since usually Naruto would wish for immortality and being forever in his prime, but given his heritage and becoming the new Shinju he's basically already immortal, so instead sharing his lifespan with his wives, the second was staying in his prime, and his third was being able to use any type of power he comes across in the universe. Also first world is Akame Ga Kill, with Naruto taking Tatsumi's place as Esdeath's lover, but he's not the type to be anyone's property and Esdeath will learn that rather quickly, and Naruto will also be taking an interest in everyone's favorite socially awkward sisters, Akame and Kurome. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! I know it's been a while but this chapter took a long time as I decided to just wrap up the Akame Ga Kill world in this so expect this chapter to be super long. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

'Why am I here?' Naruto wondered not for the first time as he sat next to Esdeath on a cliff overlooking a bandit's fortress while the rest of the Jaegers killed everyone there

He wasn't that impressed by them, Seryu was a lunatic plane and simple, Stylish reminded Naruto of a more science oriented Zarbon along with being more gay, Bols was alright enough, Wave was someone Naruto just didn't like an idealistic brat who wants to be a hero, Run was a strange one seeming more like a pacifist rather than a killer, and Kurome…

Now Naruto was actually intrigued by Kurome, not just her but her Teigu as well. Being able to resurrect anyone killed by the Teigu and use them as puppets, it reminded Naruto of the Impure World Resurrection Jutsu. Though there was a limit to how many puppets Kurome could bring back.

'She also looks like that Akame girl on those Wanted Poster, maybe sisters.' Naruto thought before looking to Esdeath beside him

So far he doesn't have an opinion of his self-proclaimed "partner in love", other than knowing she was sadistic, could control ice, had a "survival of the fitness" personality, and she's apparently in love with him. Despite only knowing him for a few days now.

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked annoyed having to sit here and watch a bunch of bandits be slaughtered

"You're part of the Jaegers reserves, I suggest you watch and observe for future reference." Esdeath said

"I'm no stranger to killing people." Stated Naruto a little insulted

He's destroyed entire planets, he doesn't need to learn how to kill. Hell he could destroy the entire fortress and the surrounding forest with a single Death Beam!

"Maybe, but it's good to learn how your comrades fight to better cooperate in the future." Said Esdeath

Naruto would give her that knowing the value if teammates knowing each other fought to create team attacks. While they were flamboyant, annoying, had stupid dances and poses, and even could make Frieza stunned to silence, the Ginyu Force were the elite in the Frieza Force for a reason.

"Huh." Naruto said being pulled from his thoughts when he felt something on his hand

Looking he saw Esdeath had placed her hand on top of his. Surprised Naruto looked at Esdeath seeing she had a light blush and a small smile.

'I think I have figured out and she does this.' Thought Naruto turning back to seeing the Jaegers attacking the fortress

"By the way Naruto-kun, who trained you?" Esdeath asked having been curious of who trained her partner to become so strong

"Oh, my parents did, along with my godfather and honorary uncle." Replied Naruto

"Really, they must be quite strong then." Esdeath stated pleased to hear her love's family was also strong, while Naruto nodded in agreement

"They are. My father in particular was brutal in training me, 'Your enemies won't go easy on you in a fight, why should I go easy on you in training'. That's what he said to me when we started and he ended up breaking my arm." Said Naruto rubbing his arm in remembrance

His Kaa-san had been pissed when she found out, going as far to chase Frieza and end up cutting off his tail with her sword along with the threat she'd do worse if he hurt her little baby like that again. Though Kushina wasn't any different in her training, go all out but holding back from seriously injuring him.

"Wise words. If one cannot being injured during training then they're obviously to weak to handle real life or death battles." Esdeath said

"Yeah, I've also done my own training along with going out on my own fighting dangerous creatures to get experience and better myself." Said Naruto proudly, Esdeath smiling at this glad her beloved seemed to enjoy getting stronger

Naruto turned his attention back to the fortress only to be surprised seeing the entire place engulfed in flames.

"Woah." Naruto muttered impressed that the Jaegers managed to take it down that quickly

While he could have done it in less than second with a Death Beam, it still impressed Naruto they could do it in only a few minutes.

'Is this the power of those Teigu's?' Wondered Naruto

"Soon you'll be able to do that as well, Naruto-kun. Though after my training, you'll be able to do it yourself rather than with a team." Esdeath said seeing him looking at the destroyed fortress and guessing what he was thinking, making Naruto look at her surprised again

"That's generous of you." Naruto stated while he's already stronger than Esdeath he isn't one to turn down training

"I'm not like all the rumors say I am. To be honest I haven't been feeling myself lately. Since I've met you, I've started to experience… love. And well, it feels good." Said Esdeath smiling softly closing her eyes and placing a hand over her heart, stunning Naruto at the display

Esdeath opened her eyes when she felt her hand being moved, looking down she saw her and Naruto's hands were now intertwined together, while Naruto smiled at her.

"Maybe I can also show you some tricks I've learned to, Esdeath-chan." Naruto offered, surprising Esdeath before she smiled again

"I'd like that Naruto-kun." Esdeath agreed

*Timeskip-The Empire-Esdeath's Room*

'I did not expect this.' Naruto thought in shock sitting on Esdeath's bed while the woman in question was showering not even five feet away

He didn't even have sex with Towa until after three months of dating, and Chronoa he had to wait until they were married.

Suddenly Naruto heard the bathroom door open and close. Looking Naruto felt his jaw drop at the sight that greeted him.

It was Esdeath wearing only a shirt with only two buttons done revealing her bountiful bosom that all but spilled out of it.

"Sorry for the wait." Esdeath said

"It's uh… it's… fine.' Said Naruto still mesmerized at Esdeath's lack of dress

Despite having seen both Towa and Chronoa's adult form nude, Naruto could still be spellbound at seeing such an amazing sight.

"Would you like a drink?" Esdeath asked

"No thanks." Naruto said knowing his healing factor would just burn away any alcohol before he could even get even slightly tipsy

"Hm, you seem a bit nervous." Esdeath stated in a teasing tone

"What? No, no, no, just surprised is all. I didn't expect you to… look like that." Naruto said motioning to her body, making Esdeath smile and blush

"Aren't you just adorable. Don't worry these feelings are new for me to, so why don't we let our bodies express what we feel." Said Esdeath giddy at the thought of becoming one with her love

"Are you… sure Esdeath? You don't think that's going a bit fast?" Naruto asked with a frown

While he'd love nothing more than to have Esdeath, he also didn't want to have sex with someone he barely knew. He wanted to know more about Esdeath before they went any further.

Before Naruto could react however Esdeath leaned forward and kissed him, much to his surprise. Losing his balance Naruto fell back on the bed with Esdeath on top of him.

"If I wasn't sure, then I wouldn't be in this bed with you." Esdeath replied

'Well no time like the present.' Naruto thought thinking now would be the est to convince Esdeath to join him

"Well before that could I ask you something?" Naruto said

"Of course, ask anything you like. To be intimate we must know each other." Stated Esdeath

"Why did you join the Empire?" Asked Naruto

"Hm, because it obvious the Empire is the strongest in the world and I am the Empire's strongest general." Esdeath answered

"So, you joined the Empire because it was strong?" Naruto clarified, Esdeath nodding

"And what if someone stronger than the Empire showed up, would you leave the Empire and join them?" Asked Naruto, Esdeath's expression now turning deadly

"Naruto…" Esdeath said lowly

*SMACK*

"You do realize you're speaking to a general in the Imperial Army and what you're saying is treason. Treason punishable by death." Esdeath said, though Naruto only half-heard surprised he was just slapped even more so…

'I actually felt that.' Thought Naruto surprised he felt the slap when something like that would the same as a fly landing on him

"Okay, you still didn't answer me. If someone stronger showed, would you join them?" Naruto asked again only to yet again be surprised when Esdeath leaned down and licked where she slapped him

"Well it would depend, if they were indeed more powerful than the Empire. If they did then yes I would join them." Esdeath answered, her answer pleasing Naruto

"Okay, and what if this person also offered you the chance to become stronger than you ever thought possible?" Naruto asked

"How strong?" Asked Esdeath intrigued since she's already powerful enough to create an army of ice Centaurs and in case a good portion of the Empire in ice and snow

"Enough that you could destroy the entire Empire in less than a minute." Naruto stated with a smirk

"Then I'd gladly join them without hesitation." Answered Esdeath smiling widely as having that type of power would be to good to pass up

"Now last question. What if I said I'm that person?" Naruto questioned

Esdeath looked at Naruto for a moment now fully intrigued by him.

'Could it be true, is his power that great? Could what I've felt before merely just be a drop in an ocean?' Esdeath though her blush returning

"And if you don't believe me, how about a demonstration." Naruto said getting up off the bed while offering Esdeath his hand

'A demonstration? Yes, maybe this will help me see the strength he has hidden within him.' Esdeath thought taking his hand

Leading Esdeath to the balcony Naruto pushed the door open and looked around, confusing Esdeath at what he could be looking for.

"There." Naruto said pointing to large mountain off in the distance

"What of it?" Asked Esdeath seeing Naruto smirk and keep his finger pointed towards the mountain

"Don't blink or you might miss it." Naruto said

Immediately Naruto fired a Death Beam, surprising Esdeath at the strange attack, straight at the mountain. Esdeath watched in fascination as the Death Beam flew through the air never once wavering or losing form. It soon got far enough she could no longer keep track of it, but not a moment later…

*BOOM*

Esdeath gasped in shocked when she saw the mountain and the surrounding area be engulfed in a massive explosion. When it faded Esdeath saw absolutely nothing was left.

"Was… was that your Teigu?" Esdeath asked in awe at the power she witnessed though never hearing of a Teigu that could do that

"No, that is Ki. A power I use, my fathers uses, my mother uses, my godfather uses. And you can use it to if you join me Esdeath." Naruto said, Esdeath turning to look at him

"Just, who are you Naruto-kun?" Asked Esdeath

"My name is Naruto 'Froze' Uzumaki, my mother is Kushina Uzumaki 'The Red Death', my father is Frieza the One True Emperor of the Universe. And you Esdeath I would like you to join me and I can off- hmph" Naruto was cut off when Esdeath jumped at him and slammed her lips against his

While surprised at the suddenness Naruto eagerly returned the kiss, now more prepared for this one, holding Esdeath close. After a few moments they pulled apart for air.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you didn't let me finish what I could offer you." Naruto said

"You had me at 'join me' Naruto-kun." Esdeath said smiling lovingly at him

"That's great. But Esdeath you should know, I already have two wives." Naruto revealed, Esdeath losing her smile at that

"Are they strong?" Esdeath asked

"Yes, very much so." Answered Naruto

Considering Chronoa had complete control over time in her powered up state and Towa could become a Demon Goddess if she wanted to, then yes they're definitely strong.

"Very well then, I'll accept them. I refuse to have my chosen married to any weaklings. Not to mention given your status it isn't strange if you have multiple spouses or even concubines." Esdeath stated with a thoughtful look

"You… aren't upset?" Asked Naruto having expected Esdeath to be angry

"No, besides this way when we become intimate I know you will have prior experience." Esdeath said grinning at the thought

"O…kay." Naruto said

"But know this Naruto-kun. Do not expect to think you can change me, I will stay the way I am and anyone I deem a weakling I will kill no matter who they are." Said Esdeath refusing to change for anyone even her beloved

"I wouldn't want you to change Esdeath-chan." Replied Naruto frowning at her words

One thing Naruto swore whe he married Towa and Chronoa was that he want them to change who they were as long as they promised not to try and change him, the same applies to anyone he chooses to be his wife. If he chooses them, then they're already perfect in his eyes and don't require change.

'He doesn't want me to change.' Esdeath thought surprised having expected him to want her to change to his standards but he doesn't and wants her as she is

Holding her hands over her heart Esdeath looked down shyly.

'I will have his heart, Naruto-kun's heart will be mine alone.' Esdeath swore

Even if she had to share him with others, his heart would belong to her.

"Well it's getting late and we should get some sleep." Esdeath said as they went back inside

"You go on, I'll just be over here." Naruto said pointing to a chair, but Esdeath stopped him by grabbing his hand

"No, you'll sleep in the bed with me. I promise I won't do anything to you." Esdeath said wanting to sleep next to him

Naruto went up to Esdeath and tilted her head up.

"It's not that, I just don't require sleep anymore." Said Naruto

He already didn't' require a lot of sleep given his heritage, but after becoming the Shinju he didn't need it at all. He can still sleep, but it was a luxury rather than a necessity. Naruto just didn't want to be like Beerus and sleep for decades at a time.

"Either way you can stay in the bed with me." Esdeath said stubbornly

"Alright, fine." Naruto said laying down next to Esdeath

"Goodnight my love." Esdeath said

"Night Esdeath-chan."

*Next Morning*

"Hey how did you sleep last nigh-oh." Wave said when he saw Naruto enter the room

Naruto entered the Jaeger's dining room with a deadpanned expression.

Esdeath had said she wouldn't do anything last night and yet not even five minutes after she fell asleep she'd turned around and wrapped her arms around him with her head resting on his chest. Sure Naruto had wrapped an arm around her to hold her close, but still she said she wouldn't do anything but she still did.

In the dining room Naruto saw only Wave with a mug and Kurome munching on her cookies.

"You sure do start snacking early in the day Kurome." Wave stated having seen Kurome eating her cookies when he got up

"Mind your own business." Kurome retorted, though Wave wasn't deterred

"You should try eating seafood it's really good for you." Wave said

"I wouldn't want to smell like fish, like you." Said Kurome

"What, really?! Do I smell like fish?" Wave asked to Naruto

"Yeah, you do." Answered Naruto

He may like seafood but he doesn't like the smell.

*CRUNCH*

Naruto's attention turned back to Kurome still eating her cookies.

'Something about Kurome, just seems off.' Naruto thought and he didn't just mean her strange obsession of playing with dead bodies

'No, something else. She's way to skinny for someone her age, it can't be from lack of eating and given she got Esdeath's attention she's likely stronger than she looks. That only leaves… enhancement drugs.' Naruto thought with a frown

He's seen several enhancement drugs on different planets and even in the Frieza Force, something his father explicitly banned the use of. As while they provide the user an increase of power it's only temporary and the more they use the drugs the less affective they become until the person is forced to keep taking them having become addicted and are forced to keep taking them.

If Kurome is taking those then that'd explain her appearance and why he's always seen her eating those, Naruto thought eyeing her bag of cookies.

"Got a problem?" Kurome questioned while holding her cookies after noticing how he was looking at her, while Naruto was pulled from his thoughts

"Well no offense, but you look like that Akame girl from the Wanted Posters." Naruto said

"Right, I noticed that to." Added Wave having seen the posters and noticed the similarities

"I'd think so. She's my big sister, though I hope to run into her again one day, so I can kill her with my own hands." Kurome said smiling at the thought

'Okay, I'm guessing Akame realized how corrupted this place was and left. Kurome didn't have that option given her dependency on whatever drugs the Empire's making her take.' Thought Naruto frowning

While Kurome said she wants to kill her sister, Naruto could sense her emotions and felt love, anger, and sadness. Kurome still loves her sister but is angry at being abandoned by her.

'Maybe I can help.' Thought Naruto

He could help reunite two sisters and if he's lucky get two deadly swordswomen on his side.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Esdeath.

"Naruto-kun, we're off to Mt. Fake. We'll be spending the next few days hunting." Declared Esdeath

"Mt. Fake?" Naruto asked

"It's in the range on the outskirts of the capital." Esdeath said putting her hat on

"Uuuuh…" Naruto trailed off making an exploding motion with his hands reminding Esdeath he did blow up a mountain, and probably a few others, last night

"Don't worry, it's nowhere in sight of the capital. So it should still be there, I think." Esdeath said muttering the last part to herself unsure exactly how big the explosion was

"Wave, Kurome you two will be joining us. We're hunting Danger Beasts as well as bandits." Added Esdeath

"Roger that."

"Kurome and I will take the east throughout the day. Wave and Naruto-kun, you'll take the west. We'll exchange partners at night, so Naruto-kun will be with me." Esdeath said

'The monsters that come out at night are especially vicious, it'll be my chance to impress him and maybe other things as well, ufufufufu.' Esdeath thought wanting to show her beloved her strength

*Later*

After leaving the capital the four headed for Mt. Fake. Upon reaching the location they separated into teams, with Naruto and Wave now climbing up a trail.

"Hey, I didn't want to say anything in front of the team but you've got it pretty rough don't you. Let me know if you ever need to vent." Wave said, making Naruto stop and look at him with a raised brow

"Uh, thanks. But I can handle Esdeath-chan, and I'm no stranger to being treated like that." Naruto said

"Yeah, I can understand that. I just get this weird feeling you and I are kind of similar don't you?" Wave asked

"How exactly?" Asked Naruto knowing they couldn't be more different

He's the son of a Galactic tyrant and a woman who's basically a princess, and he possesses the power to destroy planets. And he doubts Wave has any of that.

"Uh, I'm not sure how to explain it, but it's like we're dealing with the same problems or at least gonna deal with the same problems." Wave said lamely thinking of the Jaegers

"I think I see it now." Said Naruto thinking of the Ginyu's

"Well let's work together, we can share each other's pain and, uh Naruto." Wave stopped seeing Naruto turn around with a dark look

Suddenly he jumped towards him shocking Wave who thought he was attacking him. Only for Naruto to jump past him while creating a Ki-Blade and slice through a tree branch from a living tree.

"Look out!" Naruto said

"Woah, thanks for that." Wave said drawing his cutlass as they stood back to back

"No problem."

"Man they keep popping up. You ready for this?" Wave asked

"Bet I kill more than you." Said Naruto with a challenging smirk which Wave returned

"You're on."

*Later*

"Whew, that wasn't so bad was it." Wave said looking at the destroyed trees

"You finished over there Naruto?" Asked Wave looking to where Naruto was only to see all his enemies chopped up

"Uh, Naruto. Wha… where'd he go?" Wave wondered while fearing wat Esdeath will do to him since he lost track of her "partner in love"

"NOOOOO! I know how you must feel but I can't let you get away!" Wave said determined to find him and not be killed by Esdeath

'Guess it's time.' Wave thought looking at his sword before stabbing it in the ground

"Grand Chariot!" Wave yelled out before he was encased in black and blue armor

*With Naruto*

'Huh, this is nice.' Naruto thought looking at the waterfall and surrounding area

It hadn't been difficult to deal with the living trees, but he saw Wave still fighting his own and didn't want to wait for him to finish his off. So he walked off to explore the surrounding area.

'Maybe I shouldn't have though, who knows what Esdeath-chan will do to him if she finds out I went missing while with him… on second thought, nah.' Naruto thought with a smirk though it faded when he sensed something flying towards him

Jumping away just as an armored human land on the ground.

"Thank goodness I managed to find you." Wave said relieved he found Naruto now Esdeath won't kill him

"Wave?" Said Naruto surprised it was Wave in the armor

"Yeah, it's me. Don't be alarmed this is just my Teigu, Grand Chariot. It's an armor-type." Stated Wave

"Is it strong?" Naruto asked

"Yeah it increases my strength and speed, it's also invulnerable, and is in a constant state of equilibrium so it doesn't forcibly evolve like the prototype Incursio." Wave said

"Good to know." Said Naruto before getting into a stance

"Uh, what're you doing?" Asked Wave

"Getting ready to fight. I wanna see just how strong that armor is." Naruto answered

"What?! Bu-but I could seriously hurt you in this!" Wave said knowing Esdeath would do even worse if she found out he hurt Naruto

"Don't worry about it. Now let's fight!" Said Naruto speeding towards Wave

Wave was shocked at the speed before quickly raising his arms to block the coming spin kick. Though he still grunted in pain and shock as he skidded back a little.

'Woah, I actually felt that even with my armor. He wasn't kidding.' Wave thought

"Okay, we'll fight but remember you asked for it!" Wave said grabbing Naruto's leg and throwing into the side of the rocks causing the wall to crack

"I warned you didn't I. How about I lose the armor then we can spar." Said Wave walking up to him, while Naruto just smirked

Wave suddenly doubled over in pain as Narutos buried his fist in his stomach.

"Don't underestimate me, you'll regret it!" Said Naruto getting Wave in a headlock

Spinning around a couple time Naruto threw Wave into the air with a shout before flying up after him. Righting himself in the air Wave stared as Naruto flew towards him.

"Okay I'm ending this! Grand Fall!" Wave called out as he dropped down at highspeed delivering a drop-kick

'Crap!' Naruto thought raising his arms to block

While he stopped any major damage the kick still sent him flying into the river causing a large splash.

"Alright, that's the end of things. Okay Naruto let's get back!" Wave said looking into the water

"Huh, where did he go? Oh crap, did the current carry him away! Crap, crap, crap, crap!" Wave said running down the river hoping to find him

Once Wave was out of sight Naruto stepped out of the river, having using the Camouflage Jutsu to disguise himself. Shaking his head to side emptying the water in his ears Naruto reached behind his back and grabbed a crab that had been crawling on him. Without hesitation he bit half the crab and began chewing before throwing the rest in his mouth and swallowing, his teeth were strong enough to chew through the exoskeleton plus he's seen his dad do it before.

"Well that takes care of that. Now for Akame." Naruto said

After Wave had arrived he'd sensed someone else nearby as well, their energy felt similar to Kurome's and he figured it must be her sister Akame. It'd be a perfect opportunity to meet the other sister and extend his helping hand.

While he's sure she's loyal to Night Raid, and maybe even considers them her friends, Naruto's sure he can convince her if there's a chance she can be with her sister again.

Naruto looked up when he heard growling and saw a large Danger Beasts stepping out from the trees.

"It's just one of those days isn't it." Naruto muttered holding his index and middle finger together to prepare a Death Wave to kill it

But before he could launch the attack someone appeared and sliced the upper part of the Danger Beasts head clean off. Naruto was stunned by this, not at someone killing the Danger Beast, but because they just stole his kill!

Seeing who it was, Naruto it was a young girl. The girl had long black hair that reached down to her knees and red eyes. She was wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress that hugged her large bosom with a white collar and a red tie, a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, long black socks and black shoes, red gauntlets and black gloves, and carrying a katana sword.

'The Demon Sword Murasame and given her resemblance to Kurome this must be Akame.' Naruto thought before immediately dodging a sword slash from Akame

"Well that seems strange you save me from a Danger Beasts only to try and kill me yourself. Seems kind of counterproductive don't you think?" Naruto asked dodging the follow up sword strikes

"You are an associate of General Esdeath of the Empire and thus must be eliminated." Stated Akame continuing her attack to cut Naruto with her sword to activate its cursed poison, though Naruto just continued dodging

"Well that doesn't seem fair. You don't even know me, I'm sure if you did you'd see I'm not such a bad guy." Naruto said smirking as he dodged all her attacks though he inwardly frowned when he noticed Akame seemed to be getting faster in her strikes even giving him a few close calls

'Interesting, she seems to be getting closer in her attacks the more I dodge. The more I dodge the better she's getting at predicting where I'll be forcing me to change my patterns which she in turns begins adapting to. Interesting indeed.' Naruto thought bending backwards to avoid a slash that would have taken his head off if he were anyone else

"It doesn't matter, if you're affiliated with the Empire you must be eliminated no matter what." Retorted Akame her eyes darting to and fro as she memorized Naruto's movements and predict where he'll dodge next

She noticed when he prepared that strange attack against the Danger Beast he used his right hand, showing his right side was his dominant side. Though he's shown to still be quick with his left as well, given he's managed to dodge all her attacks no matter which direction they came from. But he's also focusing on her hands and Murasame, his smirk also told Akame he's confident, maybe even arrogant, in his abilities to not get hit.

'He's so busy watching my blade he doesn't notice my feet.' Akame thought going to sweep his legs out from under him

Only for her attack to be stopped by a tail of all things wrapping around her leg.

"Nice try. You almost had me but your eyes gave you away when you looked at my legs." Naruto said crossing his arms

Though Naruto was surprised when he felt a striking pain in his neck and feeling something dripping down. Looking Naruto was surprised to see Akame's blade slicing through his neck while black marks began spreading off it.

"Got you." Akame stated jumping back as Naruto's tail released her and sheathed Murasame knowing he'll be dead in a matter of seconds

'She… got me. She actually managed to cut me.' Naruto thought shocked that she managed to actually make him bleed

He didn't worry about the poison as he could already feel his healing factor purging it from his body. Naruto cursed himself for allowing himself to grow complacent, he didn't think anyone on this planet would be able to actually hit him, let alone injure him, this was just another reminder that he shouldn't underestimate his opponent no matter how much stronger he is.

'Still, that she managed to direct my attention to her attempt at tripping me to cut me. Along with predicting how I would react to her attacks, it's like Pure Progress.' Naruto thought

Pure Progress was an ability he and his father use, it allows them to grow stronger when fighting a superior opponent. Naruto used it during the early years of his training to improves his prowess the more he fought. And it appears Akame also has this ability or at least a similar one that lets her analyze her opponents at an advanced rate.

Akame watched as the black markings vanished, much to her surprise, and Naruto's wound heal.

'He can resist Murasame's curse, that can prove troublesome in the future if I don't kill him now.' Akame thought grabbing her swords hilt ready to draw it

She'll just have to kill him the old fashion way.

"Okay I'll admit, I'm thoroughly impressed you managed to draw blood. Not many can claim they've made me bleed, take pride in that achievement." Said Naruto

"I'll take pride in your death." Akame stated

"Really? Alright, but before that you should hear what I have to say." Naruto said his smirk returning

"Enough talking." Said Akame charging towards Naruto and starting to draw her sword, while Naruto looked unconcerned

"Even if it involves your sister Kurome." Said Naruto without moving from his spot

He got the reaction he wanted as Akame stopped in her tracks her sword an inch from decapitating Naruto.

Akame searched Naruto's face for any hint of deceit or that he might be lying but found none. Which he's either a really good liar or telling the truth.

"What about her?" Akame asked wanting to know what's happening to her sister

"What if I told you she's a member of a special group created by Esdeath, with the sole purpose of hunting down and destroying Night Raid." Said Naruto, Akame's eyes hardening at his words

"Then she's just another target to be eliminated." Akame stated even if it hurt that she'd have to kill her baby sister

"Your mouth says one thing, but your emotions tell a different story. I can feel that you would kill Kurome if it came down to it but it'd bring you pain to do so. Go ahead tell me I'm wrong." Naruto said, Akame not saying anything though

"But what if there was a way you didn't have to, that neither of you had to fight and kill each other where you can be sisters again." Offered Naruto

"Impossible, she is with the Empire and I'm a member of Night Raid. It can only end with one of us dying by the others hand." Stated Akame like it was the only way

"What if Kurome was only with the Empire because she has to be?" Naruto retorted, Akame narrowing her eyes at that

What reason could Kurome be forced to stay in the Empire?

"Enhancement drugs." Naruto answered getting Akame's attention

"Kurome's been taking enhancement drugs, which she's now addicted to and only the Empire can provide them. I'm guessing she wasn't as strong as they wanted her to be and thus performed drug therapy on her to make her stronger." Naruto said not having Akame and Kurome's full backstory and can only guess

Akame was stunned at this, she knew her sister had been terrified of being seen as weak, as if you were seen as weak in the Assassination Division you were killed. But to be taking artificial enhancements to increase her strength.

'That's why she didn't go with me.' Akame thought remembering the day she asked Kurome to leave the Empire with her

She couldn't leave because if she did, her body would likely give out from not taking the enhancement drugs.

"I'm also guessing it didn't help her mental state when her big sister basically abandoned her, leaving her only friends as undead corpses." Naruto said with a glare

While he may understand Akame's reasons for leaving the Empire she still abandoned her sister to the capitals cruelty, with her only company being the corpses she keeps with Yatsufusa. If there's one thing Naruto considered unforgivable it was abandoning one's own blood.

That made Akame flinch knowing it was true, she did abandon Kurome without even thinking of why she stayed with the Empire, never once considering she was forced to stay. It didn't help the friends they made in the Assassination Division were all dead, leaving Kurome well and truly alone.

"But what if I could help both you and Kurome, where you weren't on opposite sides anymore, and didn't have to kill each other." Naruto said, making Akame look at him her eyes suspicious but a spark of hope in them

"How?" Akame demanded

"Let's say I have… abilities that can purge all the medicinal drugs from Kurome's body and repair the damage they did. I also have a plan that can get you both together again, without either of you being labelled a traitor by your respective groups. But other than that the rest is up to you and Kurome, ask yourself this Akame what's more important fighting a war you have no true stake in and won't really matter in the long run or having your sister back?" Asked Naruto

This made Akame pause, if she agreed then she'd basically be betraying her comrades, her friends. But she can't deny that she misses her sister, thinking of her everyday and what will happen when they eventually meet again on the battlefield knowing one of them will kill the other. Something Akame didn't want to do, but will do if it happened, despite wishing there was another way.

Well another way just fell into her hands.

"What's this plan of yours?" Akame asked sheathing her sword

For now she'll listen to him, but she believes he's just using her and this is all a trick, she'll kill him… slowly.

"Great, now you need to do exactly as I say no matter how foolish or dangerous it might be." Naruto said dropping his smirk and turning completely serious, while Akame nodded

"Okay. First return to your base, I'll follow closely behind." Said Naruto

"No." Akame rejected instantly not willing to compromise Night Raid's base to an enemy

Naruto groaned in annoyance knowing she'll be stubborn.

"Look right now I sense several people on this mountain, one of the being Dr. Stylish, another member of Esdeath's team, and the guy who makes Kurome's enhancement drugs. We need him dead so he can't make more or get Kurome back on them. Right now Wave is probably reporting to Esdeath about me disappearing and she'll send out the Jaegers to locate me, with Stylish being the most likely to follow my trail, which in turn will be your trail straight to Night Raid's base, where I will kill him and anyone he brings with him. This way not only is there one less problem to deal with, but we take out the reason Kurome is the way she is, savvy." Explained Naruto, Akame surprised at how much thought he's put into this

"I understand." Akame said nodding

"Good. Now get going, once Stylish is dead I'll tell you the next part of the plan." Instructed Naruto

Nodding again Akame took off running back to base, while Naruto followed closely behind but still out of sight.

'I wonder how Esdeath-chan is doing?' Naruto wondered

*With Esdeath*

"I don't know what else to say, except I'm very sorry for what happened okay." Wave said crying rivers of tears sitting in nothing but his boxers while his legs were pressed against a piece of wood with raised mountain points and several stone slabs on his lap

"General Esdeath, I humble beg your forgiveness!" Said Wave

"Naruto-kun got away because you weren't paying attention, and then you likely injured him along with losing him in a river where he could drown! Kurome more wait!" Esdeath demanded her eyes being shadowed by her hair

"Mm-hm." Said Kurome comically dropping another stone slab on Wave's lap getting a cry of pain from the boy

The only reason Esdeath isn't punishing Wave more is because she knows her beloved wasn't actually missing, she didn't know what he was doing but if he wasn't here he's likely off planning something. Esdeath was punishing Wave to keep up appearance of being angry at him losing track of Naruto, that and she enjoys satisfying her own sadism.

"Oh my dear Wave, your technique is impeccable but it's useless if you don't use your head. Please try to correct this." Esdeath said

"Okay." Whimpered Wave

"Oh and next time you disappoint me, I will be delivering your punishment myself! Is that perfectly clear." Esdeath said wickedly

"Yes ma'am!" Wave said quickly fearful of Esdeath would punish him with

"Commander, deepest apologies Koro hasn't been able to track him down yet!" Seryu reported, Esdeath mentally sighing in annoyance

"Hekatonkheires is built for combat, don't let it upset you." Said Esdeath before noticing someone missing

"Where's Dr. Stylish?" Esdeath questioned

"We still haven't heard from him." Answered Seryu

"Well I'm sure he's found nothing as well." Stated Esdeath

"Commander, may I ask a question concerning the young man you're interested in? If he did turn out to be an enemy then how would you like us to proceed?" Run said

Esdeath's head snapped towards Wave with narrowed eyes, the question angered her. As if anyone here could ever hope to match her Naruto-kun, he could likely kill everyone in the Empire, herself included, blindfolded, his arms tied behind his back, and hopping on one leg. But she also saw the sense in the question, considering if it was asked before she knew who Naruto was she'd have said for them to capture or kill him.

"There is no need for that concern Run, Naruto-kun has already shown he is loyal. But if it is shown he is an enemy then capture him if you can, but if not then kill him." Esdeath said

"As you wish commander." Said Run

"Naruto's been infected with evil, so we should just vanquish him right away." Seryu added

'You better have an explanation when you return Naruto-kun.' Esdeath thought getting up and exiting the room

Though something told Esdeath when Naruto returned, Stylish won't be coming back at all.

*Later-With Naruto*

Naruto relaxed in a tree on the outcropping on top of Night Raid's base giving him a good view of what's happening down below. He saw one Stylish's minions that was using Extase get vaporized by a pink haired girl and a guy wearing armor, he could also sense Akame deal with another one. He saw one Stylish's minions try to attack the pink haired girl, only to be attacked and killed by a blonde girl/lion hybrid. While in the sky Naruto saw a flying manta ray carrying who he recognized as the leader of Night Raid, Najenda, and two others wearing cloaks.

The reason Naruto hasn't interfered yet is because he's only hear to make sure Stylish dies, plus he had faith Akame can deal with any of Stylish's twisted experiments. The rest of Night Raid however… meh, he honestly didn't care if they lived or died.

Though Naruto's eyes snapped fully open when saw all the Night Raid members fall down, except the one wearing armor. All while they were surrounded by Stylish's experiments

'Poison, hypnosis, sound? No an airborne paralytic solution, which explains why the armored guy isn't affected, must be filters in the helmet or the armors a Teigu that protects him. Oh great.' Thought Naruto getting up to kill them

Though his presence wasn't necessary when one of the cloaked people on the manta ray jumped down and killed them all.

'Well now a biological human Teigu.' Naruto thought seeing the guy regenerate his body after being blown up

Seeing all the enemies dead the human Teigu jumped to where Stylish and the rest of his team was, Naruto flying after to make sure the mad scientist died. When he reached the area he saw Stylish inject himself with something before growing to giant size, eat his three minions and evolve into an even uglier form.

"Wow, that has to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen." Naruto stated revealing his presence as he landed next to the human Teigu and looked up at Stylish

"You! I had feeling you couldn't be trusted! No matter once I deal with Night Raid, I'll take you as well to experiment on!" Stylish said smiling widely

"Dude seriously, three things. The first bigger doesn't equal stronger, second you aren't experimenting on me cause you're gonna be dead soon, and third your taste in style sucks!" Said Naruto, Stylish gasping at the insult

"You! How dare you insult my stylish appearance, you'll pay for that!" Roared Stylish bringing his large fist down on Naruto

"Like I said you're gonna die." Naruto said pointing his index finger and firing a small, invisible energy sphere

When the sphere hit Naruto took control of Stylish's body freezing him in place.

"Wh-what, what're you doing?! WOAH!" Stylish shouted in shock as he was lifted into the air

"Hope you aren't afraid of heights!" Said Naruto lifting Stylish higher and higher until he was nearly a mile off the ground

"Boom." Naruto said clenching his fist detonating his attack

Stylish screamed in pain and fear before his entire body exploded into burning fragments.

"That takes care of that. Now to get back." Naruto said preparing to head back to the capital

"Hold it right there!"

'I swear just one thing after another!' Thought Naruto turning seeing all of Night Raid standing ready to attack him, including Akame to keep up appearance

"The fuck you want?" Naruto said

"You've been seen in the company of Esdeath, which means you're with the Empire and you've seen us. So you won't be leaving here alive." Najenda said trying to be intimidating

But Naruto they were about as intimidating as a kitten.

"Cute. You all saw what I just did to Stylish, who worked for the Empire. If I did that to an 'ally' what do you think I'll do to you. Also considering the fact I'm not even here anymore." Naruto said erupting into smoke showing it was just a Shadow Clone

"Damn, everyone split up and try to find him, he can't have gotten far!" Najenda ordered knowing there still unknown members could be endangered if he reports to the capital their identities

"Right boss!"

All the members split off in different directions to find Naruto, with Akame being the only one to know he's likely long gone.

'He can heal, resist Murasame's poison, has telekinesis, make things explode, fly, and teleport or make clones. Either he can use several Teigu or all that power is his own.' Akame thought not sure what was scary that there's a person who can bond with multiple Teigu or that one person could possess so much power

Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled behind a tree.

"Don't scream or attack!" Naruto hissed covering Akame's mouth and stopping her reaching for her sword

Calming down slightly when she saw it was Naruto, Akame relaxed allowing Naruto to let go.

"I said after Stylish was dead I'd tell you the next part of the plan didn't I?" Naruto said rhetorically

"You did." Stated Akame

"The next part is getting Kurome off the enhancements drugs, if I cured her of them now she'll just try and get more afterwards, I need to let the ones currently in her system leave her along with getting rid of the ones she still has. After that then I'll purge the remnants from her body so she'll have a clearer mind, then it'll be convincing her to meet with you without trying to kill each other. Is there a place you both could meet where you won't be interrupted?" Naruto asked, Akame nodding

"Yes, we used to meet up at an old church in the woods when we were put in separate units." Answered Akame

"Good, good. When the time comes I'll you message to meet up there with Kurome along with the details of how both of you can slip away with no one being the wiser. For now just continue like everything is normal." Naruto said

Akame nodding before running off to continue her "search".

Once Akame was out of sight Naruto shot into the air flying back to the capital.

It didn't take long before Naruto arrived and landed on the balcony of Esdeath's room. Entering the room Naruto saw Esdeath sitting in one of the chairs drinking tea. Though she instantly stood up and smiled seeing him enter.

"You're back." Esdeath stated happily he's returned

"Yep, also I blew Stylish up hope that isn't a problem." Said Naruto casually, Esdeath's smile instantly vanishing

"He was a comrade." Said Esdeath

"He was an annoying pest that would've interfered in my plans. Now he's just a dead annoying pest. Esdeath-chan something you should know, is that anyone I consider a threat to me, my family and loved ones, or my plans I will kill them no matter who they are. That's not a problem is it." Said Naruto both knowing it wasn't a question

'We truly are soulmates.' Esdeath thought with a smile at just how ruthless Naruto can be

"No, but still I'm sure the others will be devastated when they learn the news. Seryu especially since Stylish was the one who built her weapons." Esdeath said knowing how close Seryu and the doctor were

'Let the little psycho feel whatever she wants, she'll likely be dead soon anyway.' Naruto thought

When he had first felt Seryu's emotions it honestly made Naruto feel physically sick as just how twisted she was. She spoke of bringing "justice" to the world and yet enjoyed slaughtering anyone she deemed evil, whether thy were innocent or not. Not only that but she was also a hypocrite, as while she preached about justice she had no qualms about shooting someone in the back.

Naruto would gladly admit he and his father were monsters that committed planetary genocide on numerous occasions at least they were honest about being evil.

"So, what is this plan you apparently have?" Esdeath asked curious since he didn't make any mention of a plan to her before so it must be one he came up with recently

"Don't worry about it, just know that if all goes well then we'll have two powerful new allies joining us when we leave this rock." Naruto said exiting the room leaving Esdeath curious of who these potential allies were

*Timeskip-Three Days*

'I really don't like this.' Naruto thought frowning as he stood invisible within Stylish's lab while Kurome searched desperately through all the cabinets

After he'd returned from killing Stylish and talking with Esdeath, Naruto had headed for Kurome's room, thankfully she wasn't inside, and destroyed all her medicinal drugs. Afterwards he'd had to watch her begin suffering from withdrawal symptoms, he didn't like it but knew it was necessary to help her in the long run.

Now here he was watching her trying to find more, though he knew she wouldn't as he'd already destroyed all ones Stylish had on hand as well.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he saw Kurome collapse to her knees and started breathing heavily.

'Okay that's enough.' Naruto thought appearing behind Kurome

Activating his Rinne-Sharingan Naruto called on the Naraka Path summoning the King of Hell. Its mouth opened up and pulled Kurome into it before she could react, when the mouth close Naruto waited a few moments as the Naraka Path healed the damage done to Kurome from the drugs. Though there'd still be the mental side affects and the lasting physical affects, that'll be up to Kurome to heal on her own.

'Hopefully with Akame there by her side.' Naruto thought before the King of Hells mouth opened up and Kurome fell out breathing heavily

"What was… I don't… what happened?!" Kurome shouted freaking out

She had come to Stylish's lab in order to try and get more of her medicine after finding out she couldn't th ones she had left, and she had begun feeling the affects of not taking them. But she couldn't find any in the lab and the withdrawal symptoms started getting worse. Then suddenly she felt herself being pulled into something then nothing but darkness, though soon she started feeling better, the pain from not taking her medicine vanished.

Then she found herself back in the lab and was freaking out over what just happened!

"Easy, easy Kurome. Calm down." Naruto kneeling down next to her to calm her down

"Yo-you, what did you do?" Demanded Kurome figuring he was responsible for what just happened given he suddenly just appeared

"I helped you. I purged all those drugs out of your body and helped with your withdrawal. You don't have to depend on those anymore." Said Naruto, surprising Kurome though her surprise didn't last and was replaced by anger

"I didn't ask for your help or want it! They were helping be strong, I have to be strong!" Said Kurome her old fear of being seen as weak coming back

She can't be weak, if she's seen as weak then she'll be silenced like the other members of the Assassination Division. She needs her medicine so she can be strong!

"Well I hate to break it to you but those enhancement drugs didn't make you strong, they only made you weak and dependent." Said Naruto

"No they didn't, they helped me get stronger! Now I'm weak." Said Kurome fearfully not wanting anyone to find out

If Esdeath found out she wasn't strong anymore who knows what she'll do to her.

"Really? Cause from what I saw a few moments ago you looked pretty weak." Naruto retorted

"That's because I needed my medicine!" Kurome growled out

"Let's agree to disagree. You say you need that medicine to be strong, I say it makes you weak. But what if there was a way for you to grow stronger on your own, stronger than even that medicine could make you." Said Naruto

"What do you mean?" Kurome asked

"First do you know about that massive explosion that happened a few days ago, the one that destroyed a mountain?" Asked Naruto, Kurome nodding

She had heard about that, and even heard it and seen it from outside her window. It had been a shock to everyone that saw it, seeing an entire mountain and the surrounding area being destroyed in less than a second. It had the people in a panic of what could have caused it.

"That was me." Naruto revealed

"Yeah right, you're probably just lying." Stated Kurome thinking he was lying to get her to trust him

"It's true, you can even ask Esdeath-chan, she saw me do it. I'll even do it again right now just to prove it to you." Said Naruto, making Kurome pause at that

Kurome doubted Esdeath was one to believe tall tales, especially if it concerned power like that, maybe he was telling…

"What if I could also reunite you with your sister." Said Naruto, Kurome perking up at that

"To kill her?" Kurome asked hoping to finally kill her big sister

"No, so you can be sisters again without fighting on opposite sides." Said Naruto

"That's impossible, my goody two-shoes sister abandoned the Empire and joined up with a bunch of assassins. The next time we meet, we will fight and one of us will die." Kurome stated

"She abandoned the Empire or she abandoned you? Cause from where I stand you seem angry that she left you behind rather than leave the Empire. But you couldn't leave could you? Because if you did you wouldn't get the medicine you needed and which only the Empire could provide. Tell me I'm wrong?" Asked Naruto, Kurome not saying anything to his words

"It doesn't matter, we both made our choices now we'll accept the consequences of them." Said Kurome walking to the door to leave though his next words made her stop

"Akame's already agreed." Naruto said, Kurome stopping in her tracks at those words

"What did you say?" Kurome questioned lowly

"I've made this same offer to Akame, the chance to see you again and not have to kill each other. She wants her little sister back." Said Naruto, Kurome freezing in place shocked at his words

Both his words, the fact he's met and spoken with Akame, and that she wants to be sisters again all shocked Kurome.

'Akame, do you really wish to be sisters again?' Kurome wondered

That's what she wanted, more than anything, to have her big sister by her side again whether alive or as one of her dolls didn't matter to Kurome as long as she had Akame by her side again.

"So, what do you want Kurome. To continue being a puppet of the Empire or do you want to see your sister again?" Naruto asked, Kurome turning to look at him

"… What do you have in mind?" Asked Kurome making her decision

*Next Day*

"There we go. Freezing these creatures was the most effective way of capturing them." Esdeath stated as she, Naruto, and Kurome looked at the three frozen creatures before them

The Jaegers had been sent out on a mission by Honest to track down and destroy or capture the creatures that have been running around and killing people. Naruto figured they must be experiments created by the late Dr. Stylish, given how unnatural they looked and the mechanical parts attached to them.

'Of course I've already dealt with the guy letting them loose.' Naruto thought having sent a clone to hunt down the one releasing the creatures

From his clones memories it was some scar faced little shit with a Teigu that let him teleport, and for some reason Naruto just really hated the bastard and his clone expressed that hatred by peeling his skin off one strip at a time, castrating him, making him eat his own balls, and then shoving his dick up his own ass.

The Teigu Naruto just sent to Towa since she always enjoys tinkering with new things.

Plus not only that, but this presented the perfect opportunity for Naruto's plan to come to fruition. He'd already spoken with Akame, learning Night Raid was also destroying the same Danger Beasts as the Jaegers, and told her to head for the church she told him about to meet Kurome. Naruto also expressed that it was important Akame made sure someone in Night Raid was aware of where she was going, but to make sure it was someone that wouldn't interfere if she asked them.

Once that was taken care of Naruto sent a clone to trail Akame with orders to dispel when she headed for the church.

"Mmm." Kurome muttered

'Huh.' Naruto thought looking at the girl

Only to sweatdrop when he saw her drooling and moving towards the frozen creatures.

"It's not a snack." Esdeath said not even looking to know what Kurome was trying

That made Kurome stop and back away saddened she couldn't eat the creature.

Naruto suddenly felt a rush of memories as his clone dispelled showing Akame heading to the ruined church.

"Kurome." Said Naruto, getting both Kurome and Esdeath's attention

"It's time go." Naruto said

Understanding what he meant Kurome nodded before running off into the forest her destination clear.

"Naruto-kun why are you ordering around one of my subordinates?" Esdeath asked

"Like I told you a few days ago Esdeath I have a plan." Replied Naruto

"You mean Kurome is one of the two allies you want to join us." Said Esdeath confused

While she'll admit Kurome was a strong swordswoman, Esdeath didn't believe that'd warrant Naruto's attention.

"Yes, on her own Kurome is quite the fierce fighter, when she's not hopped up on enhancement drugs. Plus with the right partner she'd be part of a very dangerous team." Said Naruto smirking

Together Akame and Kurome compliment each other perfectly, their swords as well. With Murasame's poison weakening an enemy, Kurome can finish them off with Yatsufusa and add another doll to her collection. Though that part was a problem Kurome was to attached to her dolls, seeing them as still living people or creatures.

'I can only hope spending time with Akame and other actual living people will do Kurome some good. It's not healthy to be obsessed with dead bodies.' Naruto thought

"The right team… the other person is Akame isn't it." Stated Esdeath having read reports of the two sisters when Akame was still in the Assassination Division

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Naruto asked

"No, and you're right while separate they ae both dangerous but together they could be downright lethal. They might even give me a challenge if they fought me together." Admitted Esdeath even willing to say that if Akame had still been in the Empire she'd have wanted just the sisters to work with her to destroy Night Raid

Kurome with her dolls and fight abilities, Akame with Murasame and its poisonous curse, and Esdeath herself and her control over ice.

Yes, they would have made quite the team.

'Though given Naruto-kun's desire to have them join him, I suppose there's still a chance to see how well we'd work together.' Esdeath thought with a smirk

"Glad to hear that. Now then Esdeath-chan, I believe it's time that we start preparing." Naruto said

"Preparing for what?" Asked Esdeath

"Why our deaths of course." Answered Naruto like it was obvious

Esdeath looked at him confused at his words before realization dawned on her at what he was planning.

*Later-With Akame*

Akame walked through the forest as the moon hung over head, She could just see the ruined spires of the church a couple yards away.

'This is it.' Akame thought knowing her sister will be there

She could sense Tatsumi following behind her, having been the one she told about her coming "battle" with her sister. This is her last chance to change her mind as once she goes in there will be no turning back. She'll be abandoning her team, her friends, the Revolutionary Army, everything she believed in so she can see her sister again and not have to fight to the death.

'But can I really do that again? Turn my back on my little sister, the only family I have left? If I did I doubt I'll ever get the chance to try and make things right, she'll hate me forever and do everything she can to kill me.' Thought Akame before shaking those thought away

No, she won't leave her sister again. She made that mistake once, she won't make it again.

'I'm sorry everyone, but I have to be there for Kurome now.' Akame thought saddened at leaving her friends behind but determined to fix her mistake

Entering the church Akame saw Kurome sitting on the altar with her sword and something else in her hand.

"You actually showed up. I didn't think you would, Akame." Kurome said hopping off the altar and stepping into the light

She was genuinely surprised her sister showed having still been skeptical of Naruto's plan or if Akame would show up at all or bring her little assassin friends in the event it was a trap.

"Hello Kurome." Greeted Akame her face not betraying any emotions

She looked her sister over, Akame noticing she looked different from the last time she saw her, more healthy.

'I guess he was telling the truth.' Thought Akame

"You want a snack." Kurome offered holding the box of pocky, Akame nodding never one to turn down food

Once she took a stick of pocky the sisters sat on opposite sides of the aisle, eating their snacks in silence until Kurome spoke.

"You remember this place don't you? It's not the first time we've met here." Kurome reminded

"It's also the place where you turned your back on me. Seems like the perfect place to finish things." Said Kurome twisting the knife in Akame's chest

She may have agreed to Naruto's plan so they can be sisters again, but that didn't erase the hurt and anger Kurome's felt since finding out Akame left.

"Sure takes me back, no matter what happened you were always there looking out for me. And then you left me without a second thought big sister." Kurome said, Akame flinching at her words

"We didn't have anyone but each other and this was the only place we felt needed. We were assassins trained to kill anyone that might be a threat to the Empire, stopping uprisings before they could happen. We thought we were doing the right thing." Stated Akame looking up at the memories

They had been trained in different squads, until Kurome joined Akame's to replace someone who had been killed. They were inseparable making up for the time they had been apart.

"We were the ultimate team, the missions might have been difficult but I made it through because I had my sister by my side. I was happy we were together again." Kurome said smiling before her smile dropped into a glare

"But then you abandoned the Empire, abandoned me, and joined Night Raid. Your new family!" Growled Kurome as they stood up glaring at her sister letting out all of her pent up anger and sadness she's kept bottled up since she learned Akame left

"Everyday I've imagined more and more ways to kill you, to hurt you the way you hurt me. I imagined making you watch as I turned each of your little friends into my dolls before making you fight them, or maybe cutting them into little pieces. But what I wanted the most sister, was to kill you myself so you could never leave me again." Kurome said drawing her sword but not summoning any of her dolls

One thing Kurome's noticed is ever since Naruto purged the enhancement drugs from her body she hasn't felt any strain when using Yatsufusa, no pain when summoning her dolls.

"Do you believe killing me will solve your problems?" Akame asked wondering not for the first time if her leaving really hurt Kurome that much

"I don't know, but it'll be a start." Said Kurome holding her sword up

Nothing more was said as both sisters stared each other down. Kurome suddenly jumped and slashed at Akame who quickly drew Murasame blocking the attack before jumping through a window Kurome following close behind.

Landing outside Akame turned and blocked another slash from Kurome.

"Why did you have leave?! Our entire lives we only had each other, but you had to leave and join Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army! What makes them any different from the Empire?!" Kurome demanded

"They fight for the good of the people and the nation. We only ever did the Empires dirty work, murdering people without question. The way things stands no good will come from this government. It's why I wanted to come with me." Said Akame

"And what about our friends, the ones who died for the sake of their missions?!" Said Kurome

"All that sadness was caused by the leaders of the Empire. If we can bring happiness to people by overthrowing the leadership I know our comrades would understand!" Akame retorted running forward

"That's a selfish excuse!" Said Kurome as they clashes sword yet again

Suddenly the ground started shaking as the church came falling down while a massive Danger Beast rose out the ground.

"Danger Beast." Kurome stated

"It must've sensed us fighting and come out." Said Akame before they jumped back when the creature brought its fist down on them

Though a chain attached to a shackle on its wrist flew towards Kurome who had no time to dodge.

"Kurome!" Akame yelled about to jump to her sister

Though she didn't have to when one of Kurome's dolls appeared and pushed her out of the way while being crushed by the chain.

"Natara!" Said Kurome seeing resurrected friend being crushed

Glaring at the Danger Beast for destroying her doll.

"You'll pay for hurting my friend! Doya!" Kurome said summoning her other resurrected friend

The undead girl jumped into the air shooting the Danger Beast with her pistols only for them to be ineffective. The Danger Beast grabbed and crushed the doll in its hand.

"No! That's it I have no time to waste on you!" Shouted Kurome jumping up into the air and bringing her sword down on the creatures head only for it to do no damage thanks to the thick armored helmet it was wearing

Kurome then saw the creatures hand about to grab her in midair leaving her unable to dodge, though just before it can grab her Akame jumped up and grabbed her getting them both out of the way as they both hit the ground.

"That was really close are you okay?" Akame asked worried

"Akame." Said Kurome looking at her sister surprised she saved her

Standing up the sisters looked at the Danger Beast before they both stiffened and grabbed their heads. Though it quickly passed as they looked around then at each other and nodding.

"Let's go." Akame said

"Right." Kurome nodded

Running towards the creature Kurome ran ups it's arm before jumping into the air and with a shout brought her sword down on the tube on the creatures back causing the helmet to fall off revealing its face.

"You're done!" Akame shouted leaping into the air slashing Murasame straight through the creatures head killing it

Laughing as she stepped out the smoke Kurome looked at her sister with a smile.

"Looks like you and I still have what it takes." Said Kurome

"I guess we do." Akame agreed before noticing the creature started glowing making her eyes widened

"Get down!" Shouted Akame running over and shielding Kurome with her body

"What're you-"

Kurome couldn't finish before the creatures body suddenly exploded engulfing the two.

"Akame!" Tatsumi shouted jumping out of his hiding spot when he saw the two be caught in the explosion

"Kurome!" Yelled Wave flying down

He had noticed Kurome missing and had instantly gone off to look for her, finding her location when he saw her fighting the giant Danger Beast and a member of Night Raid. Seeing this Wave flew off towards them as fast as he could when he saw the creature explode.

The two armored boys didn't even care an enemy was nearby only try to find their comrades.

Though after searching through the area all they found were burnt fragments of their clothing. Seeing this both boys fell to their knees in despair that their comrades were dead. Wave punched the ground repeatedly before looking at Tatsumi.

"I won't kill you now… but the next time we meet it'll be our last." Wave said before flying off to mourn another fallen comrade

'Damn it.' Tatsumi cursed mentally that he couldn't save another comrade

*With Naruto*

"I must say that was quite the performance you girls put on. I was actually close to stepping away to stop you both from killing each other." Naruto said to the still very much alive Akame and Kurome

The four, Naruto, Esdeath, Akame, and Kurome, were currently standing on a flying platform Naruto created with a Truth Seeking Ball and was flying towards where his ship was.

"Who said I was pretending." Said Kurome having genuinely attacking her sister to help release the pent up anger towards her

"Well either way you both put on a convincing performance, and I'm sure you'll be reported dead the next day. Esdeath-chan it might take a while for you to be declared dead considering how strong you are but give it maybe a week you'll be declared dead as well." Naruto said, Esdeath nodding

"As long as you made by death a glorious one and against a powerful opponent Naruto-kun." Said Esdeath crossing her arms

Even if she wasn't really dying, she still wanted her fake death to be a worthy one.

"Of course Es-chan. Now hang on we'll be reaching my ship shortly." Naruto said

Akame and Kurome sat next to each other looking down as the land became a blur beneath.

"Akame, why did you throw yourself in front of me when he made the Danger Beast explode? You knew we were going to be fine, so why did you do it?" Kurome asked having been genuinely confused when Akame shielded her from the explosion

"Because… I haven't been there to protect you for a long time and I think it's time I started being a better sister. A sister you deserve Kurome." Answered Akame, Kurome looking at her surprised

She was further surprised when Akame wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Though Kurome soon relaxed into the embrace smiling softly as she rested her on her sisters shoulder.

*Later*

When they arrived at the Tempest, Akame, Kurome, and Esdeath were surprised to see that rather than a boat it was something that looked like it was supposed to fly. While around the Tempest was what looked like a mining operation with small flying spherical drones flying around levitating large amounts of materials into crates that were pushed into the storage area of the ship.

"Alright pack it up I want all evidence of our presence removed within the hour! Pack up what you've mined already, put away tools, and collapse the mines!" Naruto yelled to the drones that all immediately began following his orders

"What are those and that?" Asked Akame motioning to the drones and the Tempest

"They're mining drones, I've been having them collect materials since I arrived on this planet and that is the Tempest my personal ship. Come on I'll give you a tour." Naruto said as the ship opened up allowing them entrance, while the girls processed that information

While Esdeath already knew Naruto wasn't from the planet it was still something else to see proof right in front of her.

'I can't wait to see other planets, I hope I'll find some weaklings to crush.' Esdeath thought smiling sadistically

"Ah Naruto you are back. Just in time, you have an incoming message from your father." Said Gideon startling the three girls as they instantly went for their weapons at the sudden voice

"Dad huh." Naruto muttered to himself with a frown since his father didn't contact him unless it was important

"Okay. Looks the tour will have to wait, but feel free to explore the ship and if you have any questions just ask Gideon and she'll answer them." Said Naruto going up to the meeting room which also doubled as the communication room

Reaching it Naruto pressed the blinking button connecting the call as a projection of his father in his floating throne.

"Father." Naruto greeted, Frieza nodding once

"Froze. I heard you destroyed your home planet and left to start your own conquest." Frieza stated

"Yeah. I was actually just about to leave after gathering some resources from a planet. What did you need?" Asked Naruto

Rather than response Frieza pressed a button in his hover throne making a hologram of a planet appear.

"This planet is one that I've had my eye on for a while now. It's in a mostly lifeless solar system but it is close to neighboring systems that are filled with planets I'm targeting. It's the perfect place to set up a base, unfortunately it's inhabited by humans." Frieza said

"And you want me to purge it." Said Naruto smirking, Frieza shrugging uncaringly

"Wipe them out, enslave them, I don't really care whatever suits you when you arrive. Just contact the Ginyu's once you're finished and they'll arrive to begin setting up a base." Frieza said, Naruto grimacing at having to deal with the Ginyu's but nodding anyway

"Does it have a name?" Asked Naruto

"Yes, it's called…"

 **So, what did you think, good. Yes Naruto has gotten Esdeath, Akame, and Kurome to join him and it is believable in the reasons. Esdeath loves power so she was easy to get to join considering the amount of power Naruto has, while Akame and Kurome joined to be sisters again and that they don't have to be on opposite sides or betray their comrades either. And not only that but Frieza is sending Naruto on an assignment, and before any of you ask no Naruto isn't going to the Dragon Ball world yet he's going to an alternate earth. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
